Oops, So It Might Have Been Me
by thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: A bomb goes off in the TARDIS. The Doctor is more injured than he is telling Rose. Jack is the one who sent the bomb. Can people be forgiven and people saved? Reviews needed! Rated T. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Oops

A Doctor Who Fanfic

The Doctor propped his feet up on the TARDIS console, tinkering with a small, cubed, gizmo object with his screwdriver. The sound of the sonic screwdriver filled the TARDIS, and it greeted Rose with pleasure.

She sat in her room, getting ready for another adventure. She finished tying her shoe then ran out into the console room. The Doctor sat there, tinkering with a small object in his hands.

"Hello," she said. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Rose," he said gleefully, turning back to the object in his hands. She smiled.

"What's that?" she asked. The Doctor stood, up still sonicing the small trinket.

"I don't know," he said, looking at Rose. "It came through the wall," he pointed behind him. She looked but didn't see anything there.

"Did you leave the shields down again?" she said, half amused. The Doctor looked at her, and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, my fault," he said, "Put them back up, but I really want to know what this-," the little box popped open.

"Aha!" he cried, but the joy on his face was short lived. It soon turned to fear. Rose furrowed her brow.

"Doc-," the Doctor interrupted her.

"Run!" he yelled. Her eyes widened as he completely abandoned the box, and jumped over the railing. He grabbed Rose and pushed her into the direction of the hallway. Then there was a big explosion, shoving the Doctor and Rose to the ground.

Rose was aware of the Doctor covering her, protecting her from the blast. She felt the heat, and she could hear debris falling around them. Then she heard the Doctor hiss in pain. She was also aware of hitting her head on the steel grate. Slowly, her world turned dark, but she only had one thought on her mind.

_Doctor._

The Doctor slowly came through the thick hazy darkness he was induced in. Flashes came before his eyes. The box, the timer, the explosion, Rose.

_Rose._

He rolled onto his back and hissed in pain, with the slightest movement. He coughed profusely, before trying to open his eyes. His eyes watered with smoke. He coughed again, feeling pain radiate in and outside of his chest. In his attempts to get up, the pain grew worse. He finally gave, plunking his head back down on the steel grate. He coughed again.

There was a stir next to him. He turned his head, to see Rose out cold. All pain aside, he sat up quickly and placed a hand on her forehead.

She felt fine, but she didn't know how injured she was until she woke up. He shook her lightly.

"Rose," he said, voice slightly raspy. He cleared his throat, and said her name again, and this time it came out much clearer, "Rose."

She stirred again, and then opened her eyes. She shifted to her side and looked up at him. Her eyes widened and quickly sat up. This alarmed the Doctor, and he stopped her from standing up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She swallowed.

"I just rung my bell a bit hard, but what about you? You look like you've been through hell!" she exclaimed, before coughing on smoke. He furrowed his brow.

"To be fair, I actually HAVE been through hell," he said before going through a fit of coughing. The pain racked at his torso, and it hurt like hell. He could barely register Rose's hand on his shoulder.

"Although," he said clearing his throat again, "I guess I know your point of view."

"You're in pain," she guessed. The Doctor coughed.

"Nothing I can't handle," he said, looking up at the console. The TARDIS. He stood up, wincing slightly and hoping Rose didn't see.

She did see, but she didn't say anything.

"The TARDIS!" he exclaimed. He ran up the grate path, to the console. Bits and pieces were still on fire, and chunks of the TARDIS were missing. Rose didn't seem to register the TARDIS, her eyes were on the Doctor's back.

Her eyes trailed down the scruffs, burns, and scratches the made their way through his coat and shirt. Her eyes lingered on every patch of blood she saw and her lump formed in her throat.

The Doctor didn't seem aware of his condition, only on the TARDIS and Rose.

"Rose, come here," he asked, before coughing again. She obeyed quickly and quietly. The Doctor was turning a lever rapidly. She could see the walls and most of everything heal within the TARDIS. The missing chunks returned in the console, and nothing but fire, dust, and debris was left.

The Doctor sighed tugging at his coat a little and winced. The pain in his back and torso grew steadily worse. Rose was watching his every movement, it was stiff, pained, and torturous to watch. She didn't notice the Doctor pull out a medical pack.

"Here Rose," called gently, even a bit tiredly. His voice was raspy, and she could see his health decline by the moment. She walked over to him.

She sat down in the chair he beckoned to and watched him opened the med pack. With his back turned towards her she could see the wounds up close, and they were progressively getting worse. She saw, the small blood patches getting bigger, and she noticed foreign objects stuff within his flesh. She could feel her heart race. She had only hit her head, she hadn't suffered the full effect of the blast.

He turned back around and handed her an icepack.

"That was something, wasn't it?" he asked. There was a little chirp in his voice, but it was feeble.

"Yeah," was all she said.

"How bad does it hurt?" he asked, stepping back and offering her an ice pack. She accepted it gratefully.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, I think that it's just a bit torn up from the grating," she said looking up at him. He studied her a little bit, or maybe her head, before turning around again. He started sweeping dust off the console, and he started talking.

She didn't pay much attention to his words, but she saw his back. The blood patched had become so big that they started bleeding into each other. She could see the limited stiff movements of the Doctor. She couldn't stand it no more.

"…and I really need to replace that stupid grating," he said. He stopped for a moment to cough a bit. She saw his hand come up to his mouth to cover his cough. When his hand drew away, she saw it speckled in red. That was it.

"Doctor you're hurt!" she finally cried. The Doctor looked at her, a bit astonished, eyebrows raised, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open. That only revealed more evidence, she saw some of the blood he coughed up on his teeth.

He closed his mouth and cleared his throat again, before standing up straight.

"Yes, a little banged up but-," she stopped him.

"Doctor, please," she said. He stopped himself, eyebrows still raised, and eyes still wide.

"You really have not seen the extent of your injuries," she said slowly.

"From what I see, they are getting steadily worse," she finished. The Doctor remained silent.

"Let me treat your injuries and if I can't do it, we will find another way, but you are going to kill yourself before dying in a heroic battle," the Doctor was about to protest but she stopped him, "And if this or battle doesn't kill you Doctor then so help me I will!" The Doctor continued to be in a stunned silence.

"Will you let me help you?" she asked. They were silence for another moment.

"Help me get my jacket off?" he asked. She smiled softly.

"Of course," she said, she helped him shrug his jacket off, every so often, he would his in pain. Finally, the jacket was off, and she tossed it to the floor.

"Oh I really liked that jacket," he muttered.

"Oh hush up, you can get another one," she said. From the looks of the Doctor's shirt, it was worse than she thought.

"I have never asked, but is there a medical cabinet somewhere here?" she asked. The Doctor breathed shallowly, and held his breath before speaking.

"There's an infirmary," he said, "I'll show the way." Together, they walked down the steel grate and through halls, taking their time. Every so often the Doctor would stop in a fit of coughing or of dizziness, and Rose, checked his back to see that most of it was covered in blood.

"Why is the infirmary so far?" she asked. The Doctor sighed.

"I don't know," he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning against one of the walls, "If my conscience is correct, and it usually is, then a door should appear right-," the Doctor fell backwards into a hole. Rose reached out to grab him, but he just fell through a door. She rushed in to help him up. The Doctor rubbed his head and looked around.

"Here!" he finished happily. Rose looked around to see a table in the center of the room, cupboards lining the walls, two plastic chairs next to the door, and medical equipment everywhere.

"One of my first companions put this in," said the Doctor as he sat down on a stool, "Always too prepared, that's what I thought, until now." Rose's cheeks turned pink at thinking of other companions here. Sarah Jane was not bad at all, but the thought that the Doctor chose mostly **girls** was an odd factor.

The Doctor seemed to notice this. "There is nothing to worry about Rose, that was long ago." Rose nodded, and started looking through the cabinets for antiseptic and bandages. When she came back to the Doctor who was in the middle of the room, she found him lightly dozing. His head was nestled in his arm propped up on the table, he fell asleep sitting on the stool. Rose smiled.

"Oh, how much cuter can you be?" she muttered to herself.

"Doctor?" she set the supplies down on the table and nudged him. He stirred, then finally opened one warm brown eye.

"Don't worry, I was only closing my eyes," he muttered. She bit back a laugh.

"We haven't even started yet, but you can sleep when we're done," she said. The Doctor sat up.

"I honestly don't need to sleep," he protested. Rose tusked in disapproval.

"Don't make me put you to sleep," she said jokingly. She moved to the Doctor's back. She decided to leave the shirt on because he might need some warmth while she was working. It was in tattered shreds so she could work around the fabric, and discard the shirt later.

She began by cleaning the wounds. There were numerous amounts all across his back, some worse than others, and all of them equally dirty. When ever she would run across a cut he would hiss in pain.

"Sorry," she muttered, "it's not like I can do much at the moment. You are allergic to aspirin after all." The Doctor said nothing. After ten minutes she noticed the Doctor beginning to sag with exhaustion. She put the rags down, and grabbed the two chairs by the door. She dragged them over and motioned for him to sit in one. He got into the chair slowly, sitting it backwards so he could prop his head up on the backrest. Rose sat in the other chair and started removing dirt directly from the wounds.

Every once in a while she would come across a small piece of metal and she would hesitate on what to do. She didn't want to argue with the Doctor so she would just grab a pair of tweezers and yank it out fast. This always left the Doctor in greater pain but Rose did her best.

Finally, after about an hour of work, Rose finished dressing the Doctor's back. She passed him a new shirt, and he put in gingerly. Rose watched in silence as he put the shirt on, hiding his completely bandaged torso. She helped him put on a new jacket, and they left the infirmiry.

"Kitchen?" she suggested.

"That would be nice," he said. Ten minutes later they were sitting in the little kitchen nook of the TARDIS, drinking hot tea.

"Thank you Rose," he said over his mug. Rose pulled out of her thoughts.

"You're welcome Doctor," she said with a smile. She downed the last of her tea then stood up.

"We both are going to bed," she said firmly. The Doctor looked up at her almost amusingly, but there was still resent in his look. He sighed.

"Fine, I guess I could use a couple of hours," he said tiredly. She smiled.

"Good boy," she said, taking him by the arm, they walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedrooms. Before the Doctor opened his door to his very unused bedroom, Rose stopped him.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Who sent that bomb?" she asked. The Doctor looked at the door handle like it was another bomb.

"I- I don't know," he said looking back up at her, "We will try to figure it out later, alright?" Rose nodded.

"Alright." She then disappeared into her bedroom. The Doctor then grabbed the handle and turned it slowly and opened it. He stepped inside.

He walked across the small room(only 3 long paces) to his small bed and sat down. He kicked off his shoes and laid down slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back.

Rose was right, how did bomb get into the time vortex? Were they being targeted? Who would do it? Why?

The Doctor sighed deeply, and started coughing again, he sat up to cough, and waited until it passed. He looked at his hand, blood.

He grimaced with displeasure, wiped his hand on a tissue, then laid back down. Rose definitely helped, but he may need a bit more help than some stiches and bandages.

The Doctor heaved another sigh, smaller to not arouse another coughing fit, before falling asleep. He could only wonder if this was only the beginning.

There was a gasp that went through the five man crew. There little bomb sent through the time vortex failed.

"You do realize that when he figures out it was you, you are a dead man right?" Own asked. Everyone turned to Jack who was staring at the screen filled with data that could have just said he failed.

"Yeah, but I would like to see him try to kill man who can't die," he said, before turning the computer off.

**SO! YOU LIKE, NO? I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CONTINUE YES? I WANTED THIS TO BE A SHORT STORY, BUT IT MIGHT BE A BIT LONGER THAN THAT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Doctor woke up with difficulty. The last of the Time Lords did not sleep much, and when he did, it was always a difficulty to not go back to sleep.

Plus, it never did well on his hair and good looks anyway.

The Doctor slowly sat up, taking a sharp intake of air as his sore back was jostled. He sat on his bed for a moment, almost thinking if he really wanted to get up right now. His tired body was saying no, mind his mind was saying otherwise. He wanted to see how Rose and the TARDIS were doing. They were in the explosion like him after all.

He stood up slowly, head starting to pound. He blinked at the reaction forming in his head. He swallowed and leaned against the dresser. The Doctor grabbed a small blue handkerchief out of the nightstand next to him and tucked it into his pocket.

His headed for the door, swaying and stumbling slightly.

_I really hope this is not how bad drunkards feel on earth," _he thought. He opened the door, and slowly headed for the kitchen.

Halfway down the hallway, he felt extremely tired, but he was able to not stumble and sway. He looked at himself in a mirror hung by Rose in the hallway. He practiced his face once or twice until he looked absolutely fine. He only looked like he just got up from a nap.

Then, he walked into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway to see Rose, reading a book from the library. He leaned sideways to see the date.

_1876, The LampLighter._ The Doctor grinned, that was a good book. He should take Rose to that time period, to see that author.

He sat down at the table and she looked up. She looked well rested, but worry was definitely etched in her face.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty," she said studying his face, "Actually, skip the beauty part."

"Oi!" he said with a grin, "Might I emphasize that there was a bomb? You don't look that good yourself," he leaned over to look at the black and blue bruise and the side of her forehead.

"Yeah, but it's been getting better for the past two days," she said. The Doctor sat up quickly, irritating his back.

"Days?" he asked. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, some fitful ones too, might I add," she said standing up, "Would you like some soup?"

"Yeah," he said pulling out of his thoughts for a quick second, "What do you mean by fitful?"

"You were hackin' and coughin'," she said as she poured a bowl, "Then there was a fever," she sat down again. "I tell you, it was worse than your regeneration coma! Does your head hurt?" The Doctor looked at Rose with a tint of surprise, still trying to hide it. She could see it, but she didn't say anything.

"No, not really," he lied. Rose's heart sunk. She knew it hurt, so why was he not telling her?

The Doctor gestured to the book. "How do you like it?" he asked. Rose blinked and sat up straighter.

"Oh, it is so sad, but I love it!" she said. The Doctor grinned taking a sip of tea.

"Then Allons-y!" he set the cup down and ran out of the kitchen to the console room. Rose had barely set the book down when he ran out of the room. Did he really feel that good?

"Time Lords," she grumbled, as she put the dishes into the sink before running after him.

The little scene where the Doctor ran out of the kitchen exhausted him. He hoped it was enough to convince her to stop worrying about him. The pain in his back continued to throb.

The plan was to find some help while Rose was shopping or something. Rose came running into the console room.

"Wow, so you are feeling better?" she asked. The Doctor gave her a grin as pulled handles, spun the little globe, and pushed buttons.

"Yep!" He ran to a lever and pulled it down. The TARDIS was off. Rose held onto a pole.

"Do you feel better?" she yelled over the noise. The Doctor held on tightly too.

"Time Lords heal quickly! Of course I'm fine!" he yelled. He really hated lying to Rose, but after this adventure, he was taking her home for a while as he investigated the bomb. The TARDIS landed, and Rose and the Doctor fell to the floor.

That's when the Doctor felt a stitch rip. He bit on his own tongue to fight back all the pain lacing through his back. He stood up, and so did Rose.

"What time period?" she asked. The Doctor gestured to the book in her hand.

"Read the date," he urged. She looked down at the book and turned over the binding. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor cough into a blue handkerchief, look at it disturbingly, and put it back into his pocket.

"1876," she said, but she slightly stuttered over herself because of the concern she felt for the Doctor. He pulled on his big coat.

"Rose, is this a new experience for you all over again?" he asked as he tucked in his screwdriver. Rose shook her head.

"No, it's just-," she didn't know what to say. The Doctor stopped to look at her. She looked down at the book. "Is- are the people in this book, like real?" she lied. The Doctor grinned.

"Yes," he took her hand and led her outside, she couldn't help but notice the little shake in his grip, "It's a true story, little Gerty, the Lamplighter, the awful nana," he coughed, "In fact, the company that published these books finally named itself "The Lamplight," because of this book. Interesting enough…" the Doctor's words faded off, as she watched him. As he talked, he coughed more, he still walked a bit stiffly. He didn't seem very jumpy either. There was a thrill in his voice, but his body didn't express any. She still knew the Doctor was still injured, so why not tell her?

Back in the kitchen, she was going to tell him how she sat by his bed. She was going to tell him that she saw the blood he would cough up. And the day he had an awful fever, he started to mutter in his sleep. It was always "Rose," or "it's okay," or "Don't worry." His secrets were disturbing him she knew, but she almost broke down seeing him in such a fitful state. It was definitely worse than the regeneration coma.

"…What do you think?" the Doctor finished finally stopping and turning to her. She blinked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, blushing slightly. The Doctor smiled.

"There is a nice market down the road, would you like to go?" he asked. Rose smiled.

"I, I would love too," she said, taking him by the arm. He grinned.

"Wonderful," he said, and they walked down the street together. The Doctor couldn't help but wonder if Rose was skeptical about him. Rose couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor was starting to be skeptical about her.

* * *

><p>"We got something!" Tosh cried. Everyone rushed around her, to see the screen.<p>

"1876, Northern London," Tosh announced. Jack was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair, rubbing his face. He looked like he would break down.

"How are you going to get there?" Gwen asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, but from working in 1876, I actually remember seeing Rose in the street," Jack stopped, mouth open.

"What is Jack?" Gwen asked. Jack looked at them.

"I have to go," he cried, running into his office. The team followed him in.

"How?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, if I recall correctly, the Doctor messed with your time hopper," Gwen said, crossing her arms. Jack stopped for a moment.

"The time rift that runs straight through Cardiff," he said. Gwen raised her hands in the air.

"You have finally reached mad!" she cried, "How do you think that would accomplish anything?" Jack pulled out the time hopper.

"By entering in the coordinates of 1876 London, I can use the energy of the time rift to power the hopper, break the lock and be sent to 1876 London!" Jack wrapped the hopper around his wrist.

"What if it doesn't work?" Ianto asked. Jack stopped.

"I will find you again," he said, "I am immortal after all." He started out the door.

"Jack!" Gwen called, Jack's head popped back into view.

"What?"

"Have the Doctor add another death to your tally sheet please," she said. Everyone looked at her like she was a demon. "I mean, make up for your wrong, Jack." Everyone loosened up a bit. Jack smiled and ran off.

"Be a good boy Jack!" Gwen yelled. The others stared at her.

"All right! I am not a weevil! Get the monitor's up! Shoo!" she ushered the rest off to their stations. Everyone got back to work, wondering what really goes through the mind of Gwen Cooper some days.

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor were at a stand selling scarves. Rose put one on the Doctor and wrapped it around him stylishly.<p>

"I think you should wear a scarf," she said, "Only a bit longer." The Doctor winced at the thought and pain.

"No, no, no. That was a horrible phase," he said taking the scarf off. Rose smiled. She tried on another and looked in the mirror, and something caught her eye. She looked closely at the mirror, seeing if her vision was right.

"Jack?" she whispered. Jack was watching her, and then started to walk away. Rose pulled the scarf off and turned around. He disappeared down the side of an alleyway up the street. The alley where the TARDIS was parked. She nudged the Doctor.

"Doctor!" she hissed. He turned around to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked. She pointed at the alleyway.

"I saw Jack Harkness!" she whispered furiously. The Doctor looked in the direction of where she was pointing with shock.

"No," he whispered. He took off towards the alley, Rose closely behind.

"He went in the alley with the TARDIS!" she yelled.

"He better not!" the Doctor yelled. Rose was following the Doctor and she saw it. A very small dark patch was starting to blossom on the Doctor's back. Rose stumbled a bit. The Doctor seemed to hear her stumble and he slowed.

"Come on!" he urged, coughing a bit. She saw it again. Red. She was getting sick of it too. The Doctor disappeared down the alleyway. She turned around the corner and almost ran into him. She stepped to his side, to see what the Doctor was looking at. Jack Harkness was leaning against the TARDIS smiling.

Rose could feel the Doctor loose tension next to her.

"Jack?" she asked. Jack got up.

"Finally!" he cried. The Doctor and Jack advanced and planted into a firm hug.

Jack could feel the Doctor tense up as he hugged him. He also saw the black and blue bruise on the side of Rose's Doctor fought the urge to hiss in pain, from the strong hug. They drew back, and the Doctor coughed a bit. Rose hugged Jack next.

"We need to talk," he whispered into her ear. She drew back staring at him with question. Jack gave her a short nod. She returned it. The Doctor stopped coughing.

"Got a cold, Doc?" Jack asked, but Rose had a feeling he knew something else. Doctor shook his head.

"Just the air," he gestured to the TARDIS, "come on." He didn't wait for them to reply, he just walked inside leaving the door open.

"Did you see it?" Rose asked. Jack looked at her.

"See what?" he asked.

"The blood," she insisted. Jack paled.

"What blood?" he asked.

"Get inside! You're making it drafty in here!" the Doctor called out. Rose shrugged.

"I will explain later," she said going inside. Jack nodded and followed Rose, but he had a feeling he knew what it was. Jack closed the door on the way in. He looked around the TARDIS and almost winced.

"Wow, it looks like a bomb went off in here," he said instinctively. He inwardly cursed himself for saying that. The Doctor looked up from the console.

"There was," he said curtly. Jack swallowed.

"What happened?" he asked pretending not to know anything.

"He left the stupid shields down again, a small cube came through, and as the Doctor was tinkering with it, it popped open. He had just enough time to drop the box and push us into the hallway," Rose explained.

"How bad were you hurt?" he asked, and then bit on his tongue for saying that. The Doctor looked up. He studied Jack for a moment. Jack could feel tension rise.

"Rose hit her head," the Doctor finally said as he turned back to the console. Jack nodded, turning to Rose.

"Does it hurt?" he asked. Rose looked at him, giving a short smile.

"No, not that bad. It would have been worse if the Doctor hadn't covered me in the blast," she said, almost like she was trying to tell on him. The Doctor received the message.

"Yeah, so I breathed in some smoke. I'm fine now really," he said. Rose inwardly huffed.

"I'm going to go get some tea," she said. The Doctor nodded, not looking up.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack asked, his flirtiness starting to kick in. The Doctor looked at Jack.

"Don't start," he said curtly. Rose smiled.

"Sure," she turned to the Doctor, "Be back in a couple minutes! Join us if you want!" She and Jack then headed off down the hallway. When the Doctor saw them disappear, he started typing furiously.

"I'm going to need a full body scan," he muttered under his breath. He finished typing and pulled the screen around to see it. The results popped up and the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Oh, that is really not good," he muttered.

**OKAY, THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER, I THINK IM JUST GOING TO KEEP THIS IN PARTS SINCE IT ISN'T THAT LONG. A LITTLE THANKS TO OKAYALLONS-Y YOUR REVIEW WAS NICE AND SO'S YOUR NAME! THANKS TO JESUSLOVESMARINA BECAUSE SHE'S SO NICE TOO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**

**I can hear the hate you put into your own pen name. **

**ME: DON'T START. **

**What, are you jealous? **

**ME: NO! **

**Fine, but okayallons-y is cooler. Than. You!**

**ME: *plugs ears* NOT LISTENING! **

**Really? Why not get creative and change your penname to something with ALLONSY in it? **

**ME:*unplugs ears* WHO ARE YOU?**

**Your conscience.**

***conscience walks in and see's other conscience* Who the hell is that?**

**ME: *turns to devil acting as conscience* YOU LITTLE DEVIL IN DUSGUISE!**

**Devil:*running away* ADMITT IT! YOU REALLY WANT TOO! YOU WOULD SOUND SO MUCH COOLER!**

**ME: *kicks ball into bushes* DON'T COME BACK! *gestures to self* I'VE GOT THE JESUS-WARE PROGRAMMED HIGH AND MIGHTY DAMMIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**I am sorry! I have not posted been up to date with my writing. I have about 17 followers maybe? I'm sorry for not updating! School, group, blah, blah, and that bright red cherry on top! This is part 3! I hope you enjoy it, please review! Updates on past parts soon to come!**

Rose and Jack sat in the kitchen nook, drinking tea and coffee in silence. Jack had to admit that Rose, though didn't drink much coffee, sure made some good joe. He would have to say it was as good as Ianto's. Jack decided to be the first one to speak.

"So," he said looking at her in the eye, taking another sip. She pulled out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"So," she said back, before taking a sip of her tea. Jack shrugged.

"What happened?" he asked. Rose was silent. He was about to ask again when she spoke.

"There was a bomb," she began, " It blew up, and the Doctor got hurt." Jack was silent.

"How bad?" he asked. Rose replied, voice slightly shaking.

"Well, there was debris and metal stuck in his back. I cleaned that up, but he was out for three days. The second day he had a terrible fever. He woke up earlier today, and came in to the kitchen. He looked fine, he said he was, and he hid everything very well. He even ran out of the kitchen and bounded around like his chirpy self. He suggested we should go to 1876 since I was reading a book from that time. He bounded into the console room, and I followed. When he asked me to read the date on the binding, I looked down. As I did, I saw him cough into a handkerchief. I see that he has been coughing up blood since the explosion; he says he's fine, but he is worrying me. Jack, I fear he is getting worse. I see that he is bleeding through his bandages, but he said he was healed." Rose took Jack's hand, "He lied to me, Jack."

Jack swallowed. He wasn't nervous about Rose's touch, but of what she said. The Doctor was extremely hurt, and worse, he lied to her? He knew the only way of helping the Doctor was to tell the truth, but thinking about it made him sick. The Doctor would ask why.

Jack would have to explain Torchwood 3. He would have to explain their mission. He would have to explain manipulating the time vortex. He would have to explain that the bomb, the bomb was meant to do more than explode. Jack would have to tell the Doctor that the bomb was meant for an alien life form caught in the vortex. Jack would have to explain that the bomb latches onto its victim and screws up the full healing process. Jack had to tell the Doctor that it was all his fault, and that the Doctor would die if he doesn't fix it.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared at the screen in pure horror.<p>

"What?!" he cried. The Doctor shuffled stiffly around the console.

"No, no, no, NO!" he rushed back to the screen. It still read the same thing.

"What?!" he cried again. He pulled a switch, and the TARDIS flew into the time vortex. As the TARDIS shook, the Doctor grabbed at the screen again, same results.

"No!" he cried again. The TARDIS landed, but that didn't change the screen or the Doctor's face.

"How in Rassilon's name am I dying?!" he cried.

* * *

><p>"Jack?" Rose asked. He seemed to just zone out, fear seemed to scribble his face.<p>

"Jack," she insisted. Jack blinked and looked back at Rose. He sat up straighter.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked. Jack looked at Rose.

"I can explain," he hesitated, "But, you have to hear everything I have to say first, got it?" Rose looked at him suspiciously.

"Okay," she said, sitting back. Jack sighed.

"So," Jack scrunched his face and balanced his hands in the air like trying to decide something, "So it might have been me."

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat down slowly into the chair, reading down the diagnostic list. It was incredibly ridiculous, and deadly.<p>

"That's alienic metal," the Doctor realized, pulling the screen closer, "That stuff is deadly!" He read through the whole list again.

"That metal, that attracts to living life forms!" The Doctor tapped a few keys.

"Who would do that?!" he asked aloud.

"I know," said a voice. The Doctor looked away from the screen.

Rose and Jack were standing there, Jack with a look of sheer regret, and Rose of fear. The Doctor cleared his throat (failing to do so with the blood).

"I honestly was not expecting an answer," he said, leaning against the console and crossing his arms, "I'm all ears, well," he hesitated, "I guess I was more ears in my previous incarnation…"

"Doctor," Rose said, "You need to sit down and listen." He obeyed, and Jack and Rose walked up to him, Rose leaning on the railing, Jack standing like a soldier in front of the Doctor.

"I'm listening," he prodded. Jack looked at Rose. She nodded. Jack turned back to the Doctor and sighed.

"What does the scan say?" he asked. Rose huffed in annoyance at Jack's continuous hesitation. The Doctor did not take his eyes off of Jack. He didn't even turn back to the screen when he spoke.

"I earned some cuts and bruises," he lied. Now it was Jack's turn to huff in annoyance.

"The truth, Doctor," he persisted. The Doctor remained unmoving.

"That bomb was made of alienic metal," he began, still not taking his eyes off of Jack, "Used by murderous, space traveling, alien assassins, when the bomb goes off, the particles of the bomb itself are set to blow in a certain pattern leaving sometimes," Jack interrupted the Doctor by clearing his throat, "in a pattern that leaves fatal results," he corrected. He leaned to the side in another coughing fit, wiping his mouth with the blue handkerchief to erase evidence. Jack saw it, and his dread grew.

"Go on," he insisted. The Doctor sighed (wearily? Rose and Jack wondered).

"The metal is also toxic. Cutting yourself on it would leave you extremely ill," the Doctor stood up slowly, slightly swaying. He apparently was not afraid of showing his true state. He pulled the screen around and shoved it towards Jack, "But when there are _many, _little pieces _LODGED, _beneath you own skin, you are most certainly going to die. *more coughing*." Jack stood there.

"What are your vitals?" he asked. The Doctor looked at up him from his coughing episode.

"Read the screen!"

"Tell it to Rose," Jack persisted. The Doctor was silent for a moment. He sat back down in the chair, every movement exhausting, and painful. He looked to Rose. She could see sadness, regret, and pain in detail on his face.

"Rose," he began, "There is still bits and pieces lodged. Every moment that passes, my own body becomes more, and more intoxicated by its filth. There is most certainly blood filling my lungs, and I am so sorry Rose, but it gets worse. I should have told you but I was hopefully going to figure it out on my own," he took a shaky breath, "The worst part is that I have only one functioning heart, and even that one is starting to slow. It's going to take some serious medicine and work to help me, and," suddenly he doubled over and cried out in pain. Jack and Rose rushed to his aid, she held him close to her as she sank to the ground.

"… and I need help now," he said through gritted teeth and ragged breath. Rose felt a tear trace down her face. She had never seen the Doctor in so much pain. Conclusion: This was definitely much, MUCH worse than the regeneration coma. She looked up at Jack.

"We need help," she said, "We need to find out how to cure him." Two more tears. Jack took a shaky breath.

"I think I know where to go," he said. He started running around the console, flipping switches and turning nobs. Rose leaned into the Doctor's ear.

"Thank God you taught him the basics on how to fly this thing," she whispered. He did nothing more than heave a ragged sigh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She kissed the top of his head.

"I forgive you," she said. She looked at Jack working at the console.

"Jack," she said sternly. She didn't see the Doctor wince from the sudden noise hitting so close to home. Jack stopped.

"What?" he asked exsasperated.

"Tell him," she demanded. Jack looked at her and nodded. He pulled a switch as the TARDIS flew through the time vortex. He looked at the Doctor. He was laying out on the grated floor, held and propped up in Rose's embrace.

"I was the one who sent the bomb," he finally said, staring the Doctor in the face. The Doctor's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he sat up. Rose tried to keep him down, but that didn't stop him.

"What are you saying," he said, getting in Jack's face. Jack watched as the Doctor trembled in pain, and probably anger. He could see the adrenaline drain from his face as he stood there.

"My team and I were chasing a deadly alien, and it ran into the time rift. Later, we received spikes coming from the time vortex. This alien was going to break apart the vortex. We sent the bomb, targeted on the alien into the rift."

"How the hell did you get that kind of bomb?" the Doctor demanded, anger and pain dripping from his words.

"I acquired it during one of my lives," Jack explained, "When working in Torchwood, you could run across anything extra-terrestrial, and we keep it. To keep it out of bad hands and to hopefully use them against darker forces."

"Describe to me, in the name of Rassilon," the Doctor started calmly, then shouted, "ARE YOU DOING WITH BLOODY TORCHWOOD?!" He bent over coughing from his outbursts. Jack ignored the insult, and picked up the kneeling, hacking, Doctor, and placed him in the chair.

"That doesn't matter right now," Jack said loudly over the TARDIS and the Doctor coughing. "You're deteriorating by the minute and I have to get you some help." The Doctor continued coughing, a drop of blood escaped his lips every so often, and he gripped Jack's arms tightly as he fought every little spasm attack.

Rose just stood beside the Doctor, feeling completely helpless. Her eyesight drifted among all the red, and orange flashing lights on the console, trying to distract her mind.

Red and orange flashes.

"Oh my-," she didn't finish. The TARDIS crashed out of the vortex, and everyone inside was still, unconscious, or maybe even dead.

**Yes, I am so evil. As I made some of those bloody descriptions (literally, I'm not in Brit mode right now), I was wondering about my more…um…erm… uh… timid viewers… Uh… Those who actually know me and will strangle me for hurting the Doctor when I get to school tomorrow. Yeah. Those are the people I was thinking about. *points at them* This isn't the pretty, fluffy junk I'm talking about peeps, so stay on your dam toes.**

**Anyway! Sorry for not posting sooner! Will try to post again tomorrow or WENSDAY. If nothing has appeared on fanfiction by 2pm (pacific time. Just being very random), then PM me, or comment.**

**SEEEEEEE YAAAAA LAAAATEEEERRRRR SUUUCKEERRRRRSSSSS!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**OKAY! SO, LEMME JUST REPLY TO SOME OF MY REVIEWS HERE:**

**TO GUEST: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT REVIEW. I ALMOST FORGOT WRITING IN HOW ROSE REACTED TO JACK CONFESSING *gasps* Shut up peeps. SO, THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME CONFUSION! A SHORT FLASHBACK OF ROSE'S REACTION WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU!**

**LEXXI FOX: THANK YOU. YOU ARE SO ENCOURAGING.**

**TO JESUSLOVESMARINA: STAY AWESOME GURL! YOU ARE SO COOL!**

**TO OKAY-ALLONSY: IF YOU READ MY POST AUTHOR NOTE FROM PART 3, THEN JUST REMEMBER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I WILL NOT COME TO SCHOOL TO YOU NAGGING AT ME WHY THE DOCTOR WAS HURT. YOU MY FRIEND. KEEP IT THAT WAY. OH, I AM A WHUMPAGE FANATIC, I LIKE READING ABOUT THE DOCTOR GETTING HURT *rubs hands together evilly.***

**TO THEINTELLIGANTDAUNTLESS: LOVE YOUR NAME, AND YOUR AGONISING REVIEW WAS PLEASANT. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**SO! I CAN MAKE YOU POPULAR TOO IF YOU COULD REVIEW… * I should really not be bribing but this is so much fun* SO REVIEW! **

**ON WITH PART 4!**

It was another day for Gwen Cooper. She had just finished tagging another weevil, when it she saw it.

The first thing she saw was the fallen brick and the dust. The next thing she saw was a big blue police box. The last thing she saw was the smoke steam rising off of the TARDIS, and all the scratch marks on its sides.

So, yes, she knew who this was. This was the Doctor and his TARDIS. She basically knew this because 1) Jack talked in his sleep and 2) Jack constantly muttered to himself about the Doctor. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the others.

"What is it Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"I found it," she said, and hung up.

* * *

><p>Jack gasped back to life. He didn't want to know what had just killed him, but whatever killed him, it could have done as much damage to his friends.<p>

Jack sat up quickly. The TARDIS lights were very dim, but it was because she was exhausted and in pain. He stood up slowly, rubbing the console.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He heard a soft groan, and quickly turned around. Rose was slumped against the railing, stirring slowly. He got on his knees, and lifted the hair out of her eyes. He saw a fresh new bruise blossoming right next to her old one. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Well this is one hell of a way to wake up," she said groggily, gingerly rubbing her forehead.

"That one is surely going to last longer than your other one," he said with a smile. Rose suddenly sat up, wincing slightly at her pounding head, but what she saw pushed the thought of her own head to the back of her mind.

The Doctor, _her _Doctor was curled up on himself. She crawled hands and knees over to him, and gently shook him. He flinched under her touch, and let out a cracked cry of pain.

"Shh," Rose hushed, "It's alright." The Doctor slowly rolled onto his back.

"If pain was a person, I'd send it into the void," he managed weakly. Rose laughed at the Doctor's attempted humor, but she didn't understand that the Doctor really meant it. He had had enough of pain, and he wished it was something he could physically grab and get rid of.

"Jack, where are we?" she asked. Jack stood up and rushed over to the screen. He read the location, and then started to grin. Rose looked up.

"Jack?" she asked. He ran to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. There, a woman with jet black hair and a gun stood with eyes wide.

"Gwen!" he cried.

"Jack!" she laughed, hugging him. Rose was almost dumbfounded.

"Hello?" she called out. Jack broke the hug.

"Gwen, are the others on their way?" he asked. Gwen nodded.

"They're here," she said. Jack nodded.

"Go get Owen, and tell him to bring a med kit," he said hurriedly.

Gwen nodded and rushed off. Jack inwardly laughed and leaned against the TARDIS frame.

"Jack!" Rose cried. Jack turned around in fright. He ran over to Rose, tripping on his own feet.

"What is it?" he asked, getting down on his knees. Rose was cradling the Doctor.

"He's getting far worse, I can't keep him awake," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Jack patted her arm.

"Let me get Owen, he can definitely help," Jack rushed off to the door. He stepped outside.

"Owen!" he barked. Owen came walking up with his usual snide look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I-," he didn't finish as Jack pulled him into the TARDIS. Owen had to stop at the entrance. He gaped at the size of the inside. Jack grumbled.

"Owen, come on. We need your help!" He lead Owen to the Doctor.

"It's- It's-,"

"Bigger on the inside!" Rose and Jack finished in unison, "We don't have time to loose. Owen shook his head to clear it.

"Right, right." He opened his med kit and pulled on some purple latex gloves. He finally took a good look at this 'Doctor' Jack always talked about.

By first appearance, you could tell he was Scottish. The sideburns, the hair, even the face, all very… Scottish.

"I could even use some Scotch right now," he muttered to himself.

"Too bad your dead," Jack shot back. Owen ignored him. He also ignored the creeped outlook coming from the girl cradling the aliens head. Owen opened up the Doctor's jacket and shirt, revealing black, blue and purple bruises spread out across his chest. Owen winced at the sight, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could still see the blonde staring at him.

He grumbled and sat up straight looking at the girl. "Look, I get it. I'm a dead man walking, but there really is no point at staring at me like I have worms crawling out my nose!" The blonde stiffened.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I just was thinking how hard it must be for you to be so different. I'm sorry for you." Owen looked up at her again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rose." Owen shrugged.

"Oh, Jack talks about you a lot," he muttered.

"Hey!" Jack protested. Owen couldn't help but smirk and Rose did too. Then, the man stirred in her arms. Right, back to the injured.

Owen took a small light and held it up to the man's eye. His eyes seemed sort of glazed over, like he was in a coma. Owen furrowed his brow in frustration. He then tapped his cheek slightly.

"Buddy," he said, "I need you to wake up. Like any day now." The Doctor stirred. Jack couldn't help but smile just a little. The Time Lord slowly opened his eye, and stiffened, like suddenly feeling the pain. He looked at Owen for a moment, struggling to breathe, but still studying him like it was more important than oxygen.

"So I heard, you got a nice party cruising on your back," Owen said, trying to break the ice alittle, "I need you to sit up." The alien took a deep breath, and then slowly sat up with the help of Owen, Jack and Rose.

Owen quickly removed the rest of the jacket and shirt, to examine his back. He could hear the Doctor's ragged breaths, as he fought for consciesness. Owen curiously listened to the Doctor's breathing through the stethoscope. He could hear fluid in his lungs, and he knew that due to the raggedy edge of the alien's breath, a punctured lung. Owen quickly moved on, and examined all the ugly scratches and gashes in his back. He saw how some of them were stitched, but ripped back open, and he winced again. He didn't want to worry anybody, but this guy needed to be checked up, in stabled conditions. The trio helped lay the Doctor back down and then Owen stood up.

"We need to get him to base, he's no good here," Owen said. Almost on cue, a lightbulb burst and there was a deep hum through the machine. Jack smiled.

"I think she wants him here," Jack said. Owen looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"She?" he asked. Jack nodded, patting the console. Owen sighed.

"Do you have a hospital room or something like that?" he asked the blond. She nodded.

"There is an infirmary right down the hall," she said. Owen nodded.

"Right, well we need to get him in there," he said. Rose nodded. Then together, they carried the Doctor to the infirmary to begin the true fight to save his life.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK:<em>

"_You did this?" Rose gaped. Jack winced._

"_Yeah," he said._

_He's going to kill you," she deadpanned. Jack sighed._

"_Yeah, I know," he said._

"_Like, he's going to be really mad," Rose said._

"_Yep," he said popping the 'p'._

"_You're a dead man," she said. Jack grinned._

"_I still would like to see him try," he said with his infamous cheeky grin._

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, SO YEAH. PART 3 WAS SUSPENSEFUL AND SO IS THIS! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST CHANGE ONE OF THE GENRES TO SUSPENSE. YEP, IMMA GO DO THAT. I LOVED READING THE REVIEWS AFTER PART 3, I BURST OUT LAUGHING SEEING YOU GUYS GET KINDA FRUSTRATED WITH ANOTHER CLIFFY. *im sorry, im an attention hunter*<strong>

**NEW DISCOVERY! TURNS OUT, WHEN I BURST OUT LAUGHING TODAY, MY FAMILY ASKED WHAT WAS GOING ON. THAT WAS WHEN I REALIZED: I HAVE NEVER, EVER, EVER TOLD THEM THAT I WRITE FANFICTION, LET ALONE WRITE ANYTHING. SO IM KEEPING IT A SECRET, AND I PLAYED IT COOL SAYING THAT MY FRIEND SENT ME SOMETHING FUNNY. (WHEN THEY ASKED TO SEE IT, I PULLED UP A RANDOM POST ONE OF MY FRIENDS PUT UP, AND IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY, SO THEY THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY)**

**ANYWAY! PART 5 COMING IN HOT!**

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	5. author note

Author's note.

"It's what you do right? Leave a note? Well here is mine."

-Sherlock Holmes in Sherlock, the Reichenbach Fall-

Yeah, kill me for such a good quote. So this is an authors note! Yay! I felt like I was being quiet for too long, but then I figured, time to leave something for them! So, I am wrapping up part 5 of this book, and I am also posting chapters for book 2 of my jill frost book. I am also currently writing the last remaining chapters of my third book in that series.( Again, I have not spoiled anything for book 2)

I really wish I could reply to guest reviews! I love them! Don't think that I don't see them, because I do and I just love them. Somebody(I am not saying who) sent me a PM saying some really nasty things about my writing. Like: what the f*** is this and so on. I do not appreciate that. This is the level of writing that is best to my abilities. If you can do better, congragulations, but I do not need you to bring people who can't write as well as you down. I deleted the message, but sent a reply saying; I am who I am, and I write the way I write. Yes, some people can do it better than others, but no one is perfect and there are no standards of writing quality excpected on this site. Please mind your own business, and continue writing and reading. With grace, thegirlwhoneverforgot

If you ever get hate mail, send them this message with your own pen name of course. I felt this needed to be address and now I have. You all should be receiving part 5 later on today! So, hold on tight!  
>thegirlwhoneverforgot<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

**I AM SO ENJOYING READING ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I REALLY WISH THERE WAS A WAY TO REPLY TO QUEST REVIEWS BUT TO THE GUEST: YES. THANKYOU, I AM SOO SMOOTH! I AM A GRAMMATICAL FREAK TOO. I AM ALREADY GOING THROUGH AND CORRECTING MISTAKES. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! ENJOY PART 5!**

The Doctor was well aware that they had crashed. He was going to skin Jack for that. He could still feel the searing pain in his body, and he wished he would just go numb. He was no longer in the chair, but was on the floor, curling in on himself because he was fighting the pain within himself.

Then he was rattled, literally. He couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped his lips, but it was a warning to whoever was hurting him to stop.

"_I'm sorry, shh, I'm sorry," said a voice._ It sounded distant, but he could feel a gentle hand on his shoulder(basically the only uninjured part of his body), and he confirmed it was Rose. He uncurled from his protective ball, and rolled onto his probably hideous back.

He was aware of voices, but they were kind of fuzzy, so he paid no mind to them. In the meantime, he had to make sense of what he had learned.

_Jack had sent that bomb. He is with Torchwood now. He crashed his TARDIS._

THAT thought infuriated him too. He didn't know which one was more aggravating, but Captain Jack Harkness was on the very top of his "toss into the void" list.

"Bigger on the inside!" said two very loud voices in unison. He winced at the sudden noise. Then he felt, a hand take off his jacket and open his shirt.

His whole body stiffened, thinking the worse. He had been captured once or twice, and that was never fun, but that was also to be expected in a 904 year old man. He could feel, bruises being tested, and a stethoscope on his heart. He could also feel the hand draw away.

(Did I forget to mention that Owen listened to the Doctor's left heart, found it wasn't beating and then nearly flipped thinking that there was another dead man like him? Rose had to convince him, as he was inspecting the Doctor's back that he has two hearts, and one of them had failed.)

He felt tapping on his face.

"Buddy," said a voice, "You need to wake up, like any day now." What a snarky thickhead. He really wanted to mumble some indecent words at the imprudent man but was too exhausted to do so. He would pummel him full blown when he was fully healed.

He had almost thought regeneration.

Then, there were sharp pains sparking through his back, as he was being sat up. Then as his hazy induced mind cleared up, he seemed to focus on his surroundings.

And the pain. He sat up for what felt like forever, until they lay him back down. This time exhaustion didn't just threaten him,

It consumed him.

Jack laid a thin sheet and a small pillow on the metal table. Rose, Owen, and Jack all lifted him up and placed him gently on top. Rose put a small blanket on top of the Doctor as Owen got out his supplies. She stroked his hair that was matted with sweat. She hoped it wasn't another fever. If she had known Jack was alive, he would have been the first person she would have gone to.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Owen grumbling.

"What is it now?" Jack demanded. Owen just GLARED at Jack, before storming out of the room saying:

"You better hold on tight!" Rose looked at Jack with fright.

"What the hell does he mean?" she cried. Jack gave her a very unsure look.

"Just listen to what he says!" he said before heading out after him.

* * *

><p>Owen ran up to the front of the semi-truck. Rhys sat up front, drinking his coffee happily. The life of that man was way too bright, which was why Owen despised him.<p>

"Oh!" Rhys said, poking his head out of the cabbie window, "And what can I do for you now young sir?" He laughed at his own cheekiness. Owen almost throttled him right there.

"I need you to load that blue box into the back, and be very careful, but try to work quickly," Owen said, pointing in the direction.

"Oh, so is it like a bomb or somethin'?" Rhys laughed as he got out of the truck, "Will dinosaurs try to invade earth? Or is there going to be a spirit that possesses my mind or something'?" he laughed. Owen turned around on Rhys.

"Do you want me to 'accidentally' slip Retcon in your drink? Hm?" Owen, closed the doors of the TARDIS. Rhys scowled, which made Owen want to smile at his small victory.

"Oh, fine," Rhys muttered, "No need to be a killjoy. I was only jokin' around. After all, I wouldn't be alive it weren't for you eh?" he slapped Owen on the back. Owen gave Rhys a look of hatred, awe, and pure stupor.

"I honestly don't know how to reply to that," he admitted. Rhys raised his brow.

"Really?"

"No," Owen flatlined. Rhys went back to scowling. "Hurry up, we don't have all day." Owen got in the passenger of the Suburban and they drove off. He saw through the side view mirror Rhys pointing at the car and stomping in a manner to mimic and provoke Owen. Whatever he was doing, it made Owen's already cold, dead blood boil.

* * *

><p>"Hold tight!" Jack yelled as he came barreling into the infirmary. Rose held onto the table and Jack grabbed a skeletal mannequin in the corner, just as the TARDIS began to shake. Rose, held onto the table covering the Doctor, she looked up at the swinging light above her head.<p>

"What's going on?" she yelled.

"We are being loaded into the truck!" he yelled as he fell to the floor. The mannequin toppled on top of him. Then the shaking, and bumping stopped. Rose blew the hair out of her face, and Jack untangled himself from the skeleton.

"Well," Jack huffed, "That went well."

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Rose asked.

"We are taking the TARDIS into Torchwood so that Owen can access all of his supplies," Jack said. Rose nodded, and sat down in a plastic chair. She leaned back and stroked the Doctor's hair. He was very still and very pale. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead, and tufts of hair stuck out in different, funky angles, while other parts of his hair was matted with sweat.

Rose sighed. She was scared; her heart thumped in her throat. Jack sat down in a chair too. He was scared too, throughout all his lives, he felt very, very scared. He had been watching the Doctor, even after his regeneration. He loved how the Doctor was more funny, cheeky, and bold than his previous incarnation. But now, lying on a table, sweating and in pain, the Doctor almost looked… reduced.

Jack stood, he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. He grabbed a bowl out of a cabinet, filled it with water and dipped a towel inside. He pulled his chair to the side of the table and dabbed the Doctor's forehead.

"I really wish that we had a more comfortable place for him to rest," Rose said quietly. Jack looked at Rose, almost with full sadness, but there was a hint of weariness and guilt. Rose took the rag out of his hand.

"He-," he began, but he stopped himself. Instead he just smiled amusingly, got up from his chair, and fetched another rag. Rose smirked at her small victory, and continued to dab the Doctor's forehead.

Jack sat down again. He had a rag in his hand but he made no effort to help Rose; he was too deep in thought. Rose stopped again, brushed some hair out of her face and leaned forward to speak to Jack.

"I know he will forgive you," she said, trying to sound reassuring. Jack smiled half-heartedly. When he didn't reply, Rose reprised to cooling the Doctor again.

They sat, waiting until they reached the Torchwood base, on edge. Watching the Doctor's vitals, and adjusting the blanket covering him, Jack received a call.

"What?" he demanded.

"You might want to hold on again," Owen said over the phone. Jack's eyes widened, and he fell to the floor. Rose started to laugh when the shaking started. Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto the side of the table for support.

When the TARDIS started shaking, the Doctor was pulled out of his deep slumber. His eyes snapped open and he started sitting up, but a hand pushed him down.

He didn't lay completely down, but lay propped on his elbows, looking around wildly.

"Rose!" he yelled, "What's happening!" The Doctor felt like panicking. The TARDIS was shaking, they weren't in the console room, and he was the one on the table. He felt a twinge of red come to his face.

"We're being transported!" Rose yelled. The Doctor looked over the other side of the table to see Jack, splayed out on the floor. The Doctor had no idea what was in Jack's head, but then the shaking stopped. Every one settled down.

Jack stood up, Rose sat down, and the Doctor lay back down. The Doctor was trying ever so hard not to question or even yell at Jack as to why they were being transported. The Doctor decided later, as sharp pains continued to jab at his back. Rose seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Doctor?" she asked. "How are you feeling?" His eyes were closed, and she could see how he was in pain.

"I've had better days," he said quietly. The TARDIS shook a little. It was a very short tremor, but it was followed by another, and another.

"What the hell is that?!" the Doctor shouted, after another tremor. He started coughing again. Jack's eyes widened.

"Owen's trying to get in," he said before running off.

"Tell him to stop doin' that!" the Doctor yelled after him. He settled down staring at the light above him.

"What happened," he muttered to himself.

"You left the shields down," Rose teased. The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he sighed, "my fault." She remembered the last time he said that. It was only seconds before the bomb. Rose was about to speak when Owen and Jack came in. Owen held another bag in his hand, and he held an ugly look. Rose wished that his attitude would clean up a bit.

"Well, everything is going to be-," Rose turned to the Doctor, and he was very, very still.

"Doctor!" she cried. Owen jumped into action. He ran over to the table, and felt his pulse. He turned to Rose and Jack.

"You two are going to have to leave," he said. "I'm going to be busy for a while." He ushered them out the door, closed it, then ran back to the alien's side to try and fix the mess Jack put him in.

* * *

><p>Jack held Rose closely as they walked down the TARDIS hall. He could feel the shakes rack her body every so often as she silently cried.<p>

"You can trust Owen," Jack said quietly, "He knows what he's doing." Rose was silent.

"I have a question," Jack tried, Rose grunted something in reply. Jack took this as a cue to keep going, "Does Owen look dead?" They stood by the TARDIS doors. Rose turned to Jack with an amused, but questioning look.

"What?" she asked amusingly.

"Owen, does he really look dead?" he asked. Rose thought for a moment.

"Well, he looks really pale," she started, "And the look he wears on his face says he's got a death wish with someone or something." Jack laughed at her wit.

"He has a death wish with anything in existence," he said. "When he was actually alive, the only thing he really loved was a drink at the bar, but now he hates those too." Rose laughed.

"I don't even want to imagine," she said. Jack sighed, then gestured to the door.

"Want to meet the team?" he asked. Rose smiled.

"Sure," she said. "I could do with a little break with life." Then, she and Jack walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AAANND CUT! OKAY, IMMA LEAVE IT THERE. SO, I GUESS NOT MUCH HAPPENED, BUT WHEN I LOOKED AT THE WORD COUNT, IT WAS LIKE IN THE TWO THOUSANDS. FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL DO MY BEST TO HIT A 3,000 WORD GOAL. DEAL? NOT INCLUDING THE AUTHOR'S NOT OR THE TITLE! IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT, LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS, OR PM ME. NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE PRETTY WHUMPY! AND ANGSTY! AND A LITTLE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN JACK AND ROSE. (I HAVE BEEN SLIPPING IT IN HERE AND THERE, LIKE THE KITCHEN, LEAVING THE TARDIS, SO ON.) ENJOY!<strong>

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	7. Chapter 6

Part 6

***appears out of nowhere* Hello my friends! Please! Please! Come sit around! *Crowds around* Claustrophobia! Back off! *Backs off* That's better. Please! Enjoy Part 6 of Oops So it Might Have Been Me! *Disappears into thin air* *Everbody Clapping* *Underneath the stage * Oh I am so evil.**

Owen never tired. It was the truth. He was never hungry, he never tired, and he never had to pee. Okay, T.M.I on that last one. But he could feel a weariness take him as he examined the alien.

"An alien," he muttered as he stitched up the first gash, "Out of all the things, why would Jack befriend an alien?" It took Owen twenty minutes to view the full extent of the creature's injuries. It took another ten to get him hooked up to a heart monitor, well two. He switched one off because it kept up with a deadline, meaning one of its hearts were dead.

Owen shook his head. This thing is a man, not a creature. He _looked_ like a _man_, talked like a _man_, but bore one more heart than a _man_. So what made them different other than one more organ?

"Explains his compassion," Owen grumbled as he cleaned out another wound. He remembered when he looked into the man's eyes, checking for dilation. There was none there, but they were glassy with fever, and they looked – ancient.

Owen was currently working on his torso. There were little to no scratches, but he was covered in bruises and swelling. Owen turned to his chart of diagnostics. He still had not fully examined his back, and the chart was already filling up with injuries.

There was a knock at the door. Owen grumbled and set the chart down.

"I said no one comes in," he called out. "I've got a lot of work to do."

Jack popped his head in, and then revealed a couple of stapled papers.

"Do you want me to relieve some of that work?" he asked. Owen eyed the paper suspiciously.

"What is that?" he asked. Jack stepped in.

"The diagnosis," he said gravely. Owen stepped forward.

"You're kidding," he said grabbing the chart. He sounded astonished and slightly concerned.

"When do I kid?" Jack asked.

"All the time," Owen deadpanned, scanning down the long list of injuries. Owen nodded, letting the sheets fall back into their original order.

"Well," he gave the stack a little shook, "I have my work cut out for me, literally."

"Don't – Don't say that," he said before leaving. Owen smiled to himself. Maybe he would use that more often to get Jack to leave him alone. Owen sighed, and went back over to work on his patient.

"Four broken ribs, punctured lung, internal bleeding, malfunctioning heart, dislocated wrist," Owen stopped. He looked at his patients wrist to confirm it. He hadn't noticed it. Owen sighed, "Okay, so you have a dislocated wrist, concussion, foreign metal lodged, blood loss, swelling, and a bruised knee cap." Owen plopped the charts down on the side table. He leaned against the big table and looked at the Time Lord's face.

"Guess what buddy?" Owen whispered, "That's only your internal injuries, you have a hell of a lot more externally. You put yourself through hell." Owen sat back in his chair and grabbed the external injury chart. He scanned through, reading aloud.

"Major blood loss, jagged gashes along back, gash below hairline, ripped sutures, seven infected cuts, several burns along lower back," Owen thought for a moment. "That must have been the explosion," he concluded, "How close were you to that bloody thing?" Owen read the little fine print in red at the bottom.

"Fatally allergic to aspirin, Oh WHAT THE HELL!" he could not believe it. It limited options, but it at least helped him with decision.

Owen went and hooked an iv, and antibiotics to the Doctor, hoping that it wouldn't kill him. He grabbed his phone and called Jack, and Gwen to get in there. He was going to need help. While he was waiting for them, Owen decided to get something put straight…literally.

Owen tapped at the Time Lord's face.

"You need to wake up," he insisted. "Sorry." The Doctor came out of his sleep and blinked his eyes. He was blinded by a bright light above him and he could see the silhouette of a man.

"Jack?" he croaked, surprised by his own voice. His eyes finally focused, and he did not see Jack. He felt like he should be worried, but something told him he could trust this stranger. Owen, examined the Doctor's face, taking in all the signs of fever and infection.

"Hello," Owen said, standing up straight. The Doctor looked up at him, squinting from the bright light in still in his face.

"Hi," he said slowly, his eyes still hurt with the light so he closed them.

"Sorry, but we can't have you sleeping right now," Owen said.

"Wasn't sleeping," he mumbled. Owen, got behind the table to look for a handle and found just what he was looking for. He grabbed the handle and started twisting it in a circle. The table slowly came up, propping the Doctor up.

"So," Owen came back in to the Doctor's view, "I'm Owen, one of Jack's teammates." Owen picked up the chart again, reading the internal injury chart. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"So, I can trust you?" he asked. Owen looked up from the chart.

"If you want," he said, setting the chart back down, "But Jack did ask me to help assess your injuries so, you at least have to trust me that much." The Doctor seemed to understand this.

"Well anyone that is a friend of Jack's is a friend of mine," he said raspily. Owen seemed to take note of this.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No," he said, coughing a bit. Owen looked down at the chart. Punctured lung, internal bleeding… Owen wanted to break down when he realized what that meant. He grabbed a small flash light and headed to the Doctor's side.

"Open up," he commanded. The Time Lord obeyed. Owen could see blood traces in his mouth, and that was all he needed to confirm his worse.

"So," the Doctor said, "Not to be rude, but why'd you wake me?" Owen remembered what he had to do.

"I need you awake for us to set your ribs," he said, almost with dread. The Doctor wore a look of pain, and dread. None of them were going to enjoy this.

"Well, you might want to get it over with," he said. Owen blinked; this man was very, very brave. Setting ribs was not easy and it was very, very painful.

"Okay," he said, trying not to let his voice quiver. The Doctor leaned back against the propped up back of the table, closing his eyes. Owen waited a minute just to make sure that he wasn't sleeping. But he saw how tight his jaw was clenched so he knew he was preparing himself.

Owen, without hesitation, set the first rib. The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he sat up with force, crying out in pain. Owen stood up, avoiding being smacked by the Doctor's sudden movements.

"Don't do that!" Owen scolded. The Doctor leaned back breathing heavily, coughing every so often, his chest felt like fire, and he knew that there was more come.

"Sorry," he managed in a ragged breath.

"Do I need to strap you? Doing that is going to hurt you more than needed," he said. He waited for the refusal.

"Probably," the Doctor admitted. Owen looked at him surprised. He sure wasn't expecting that.

"Okay," Owen took a couple straps, and tied the Doctor's uninjured wrist to the chair, and one across the upper torso of his chest, where there were little to no injuries. Without word, Owen swiftly moved to the next rib and set it. The Doctor yelled and gave a jerk, straining against the leather. Owen swallowed; he really hated this.

"Two more," he said. The Doctor nodded stiffly. Owen noticed some the swelling had gone down a bit from where he set the first two. He placed his hand over the area of the next rib, and felt the Doctor flinch. Owen swallowed again, he took his other hand and hovered it over the other rib. This would surely hurt, but it would be over faster. Quickly, smoothly, and with deep regret, Owen set the last two ribs at the same time.

This time, the Doctor didn't even hold anything back. He cried out in absolute pain and pressed against the leather. After a moment, he relaxed a little, breathing heavily. His breaths came out ragged, and Owen could see the new beads of sweat standing out on his forehead. The Doctor coughed and ran a hand through his hair. The pain just would not go. He just wanted it to stop.

He felt a rag on his head. The touch was gentle, and graceful. He opened his eyes slowly, nausea kicking in. He saw Rose sitting there patting a cool damp rag on his forehead. She smiled when he looked at her.

"Rose?" he whispered. She continued to comfort the Doctor.

"Hey," she whispered back, "We heard the yelling, and came runnin'. I was really scared. You look like hell."

"Thanks," he managed, before coughing again. Rose furrowed her brow.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"Tightness in chest's gone," he managed between breaths. Rose felt a twinge of worry. She didn't know about the tightness in his chest, and she didn't understand why the Doctor was still out of breath. She slowly drew away, and the Doctor started to wish she would stay.

"Why's he so out of breath?" she asked. Owen was washing his hands in the sink, apparently prepping for something else.

"His body is really taking it's time to heal," he said, drying his hands, "It will go by quicker once we can get the last of the alienic metal out of his body." Rose sat back down, she pushed the blaring light out of the Doctor's face and she could see him relax. She rubbed the side of his face.

"I'll see you later," she said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. The Doctor closed his eyes, in slight comfort.

"See you later," he mumbled. Owen came next to her and she nodded. He leaned down and placed a mask over the Doctor's face. The last the Doctor new, we seeing Rose's back turned towards him.

Rose walked out of the TARDIS and into the Torchwood 3 base. Gwen looked up from her desk and came over to her.

"What happened?" she asked. Rose shrugged, pretending it wasn't much.

"Owen set his ribs," she said, then fell quiet. Gwen was silent too.

"How about we go shoppin'," she suggested. Rose looked up.

"Really?" she asked. Gwen nodded.

"Jack is going to help Owen so you could use a break," she said. Rose thought for a moment.

"Me and Tosh were going to go for a round, want to tag along?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"I think I will enjoy that very much," she said with a smile.

_He was walking though darkness. He felt nothing beneath him, and nothing around him, but he knew how was walking somewhere. The Doctor then saw a handle that you would see on a door. He reached and grabbed it, slowly turning it, and then pulling the door open._

_Lush hills of red grass lay before him, and the great city of Gallifrey stood magnificently in front of him. The Doctor walked into the fields and sat down. He was back. It was here._

"_Doctor!" someone called. He turned around to see him, the Master, run towards him. There was a smile on his face like he had never gone mad. He looked happy, young, and full of life. The Doctor stood, and greeted his friend with a hug._

"_Master!" he cried happily. They stood on the hill, looking at Gallifrey in delight. After a moment, the Master clapped him on the back._

"_Come, we should go home," he said, "We do, after all have friends to tend too." The Doctor wondered about this for a moment._

"_Friends?" he asked. The Master laughed._

"_Yes!" he said, leading him towards the city gates, "Pax and Lux? They have two children, Arbiter and Amabel. They will be looking into the vortex tonight." The Doctor stopped. _

"_Really?" he asked. The Master laughed at the Doctor's seemingly foolish questions._

"_Yes," he said, "What's wrong?" The Doctor shrugged._

"_Oh, it's just that I've been away for a while," he said. The Master danced around him for play._

"_Well, it's time to enjoy!" he said._

_The hills before them flashed and flickered. The Doctor saw the red grass turn black to ash, the dome surrounding the city, broken. The sun gone, the city in flames. Worse more, there were daleks, millions of them. Then it all flashed back to normal. The Doctor didn't realize that he was gripping the Master tightly. He brushed the Doctor's hand off._

"_You really need to take a break," he suggested. The Doctor looked at him._

"_Did you see that?" he asked desperately. The Master looked around then turned back to the Doctor with a smile. _

"_See what?" he asked. The Doctor sighed and stood near the crest of the hill, looking at the sunset._

"_Destruction, daleks, turmoil," he listed, still staring at the sun._

"_Oh that?" the Master said, coming to his side. "That happens every so often." The Doctor flipped around to face the Master._

"_What?" he asked. The Master grinned madly._

"_I'm joking!" he said, raising his hand up, "I'm just joking okay?" The Doctor turned back to the sunset._

"_You need to lighten up," said the Master. The Doctor sighed._

"_How?" he wondered aloud. The Master wandered behind the Doctor._

"_Like this!" he yelled. He grabbed the Doctor and tumbled down the side of the hill. Rolling and tumbling the Doctor and the Master cascaded down the side of the hill. They finally rolled to a stop at the bottom. The Doctor and the Master laughed together, lying there in the soft grass._

"_I think you did it!" The Doctor said with another laugh. The Master sat up._

"_You should do it more often!" he said getting up. The Doctor continued to lay in the grass until the head of the Master came into view. He smiled._

"_Hello friend," he said._

"_Hello friend," the Master extended his hand to help the Doctor up. The Doctor accepted it gratefully, and the Master heaved him onto his feet. He clapped him on the back._

"_Well," he said, "Ready to go?" The Doctor nodded._

"_Sure," he said. They started off towards the gates. The Doctor took in every moment of the lush red grass swishing past his legs. He loved it. He didn't want to leave._

"_It's like I'm in heaven," he thought to himself. The Master and the Doctor started to near the gates. The Doctor, after so many years of his life finally felt like he was home. He really was home, and it never felt so wonderful to him in all of his life._

_The Doctor looked up at the magnificent gates. They flashed for a second, from beautiful to crumbled, burned and dead, and back to normal. The wise Time Lord stopped. The Master stopped too._

"_What is it dear friend?" he asked. The Doctor pointed towards the gates._

"_Nothing it's just," he stopped, then waved it off, "Never mind. Let's go wish Amabel and Arbiter luck, and their parents congrats." The Master grinned, and he and the Doctor took off to a run off to the house. Behind them, at the gates, the Guard stood very still. Then, it flickered and revealed a dalek standing still. Slowly, it turned its head to the direction of the Doctor and the Master, its eyes narrowed._

"_EXTERMINATE!" It cried, before flickering back to a Gallifreyan guard._

_The Doctor ran into the house behind the master, face plastered with a huge smile. A woman at the small stove turned, and greeted them with a smile._

"_Master," she hugged him, "Doctor," she hugged him too, "So nice to see you." The Master chuckled._

"_Found Doc sitting in the hills off in space, like he hasn't been there long enough," Pax laughed._

"_Oh Doctor, you and your adventures." Pax turned to the stairs. "Children!" Her image flickered to a dalek. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, ready for defense._

"_EXTERMINATE!" it screeched. Then it flickered back to Pax who was smiling at them._

"_Doctor, put your toy away, and let's eat!" she said, clapping her hands. The Doctor brushed it off, thinking he was in a phase trying to unwind from the adventure. _

_He sat at the table with the family, and they began to eat. For the duration of the dinner, they all talked, laughed, and encouraged the children that all would be well that night. Then it happened again. Every Lord at the table turned to a dalek. The Doctor stood up quickly knocking over his chair. The room was no longer cheery and warm. It was cold, burnt and dreary. There was no home hear. There was nothing but ashes, and daleks took it's place._

"_Get back!" he yelled. The daleks flickered back to the Master and their friends, but lasted for a couple of seconds. They switched back to daleks and advanced. The Doctor soniced one and it blew, he soniced another and it blew, but there were still too many, and they were closing in. The only wall that had to be standing was the one that trapped the Doctor._

"_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" they yelled. He watched in horror as one lifted its gun and aimed. It lit up and the sound of the cry tearing from his lips was the last the Doctor heard of before he died._

_The Doctor was dead._

Beeeeeeeeep! The last life line went dead. Owen stared at the heart moniter in utter horror. Jack did the same. Owen finally broke the silence.

"HE'S CRASHING!"

**SO BEING THE EVIL BASTARDLY GENIUS THAT I AM, I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE THIS CHAPTER OFF LIKE THIS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY CLIFFY! OH! I'M GETTING THE CHILLS ABOUT HOW THE NEXT PART WILL TURN OUT! I DID IT! I REACHED 3,000 WORDS! YAAAAAYYYY!**

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7

**So I was very evil last time and I am currently writing this in school, during study hall. Feel free to drop as many reviews as you wish. I really don't care.**

**On with Part 7! *Trips into stage trap door, falls under stage* Smoke! The lights! *Puff of smoke. Lights go out* That should have been rehearsed.**

Jack snapped out of his stupor when Owen smacked him with a pair of latex gloves. Jack pulled them on as Owen got out the cardiac arrest machine.

"Clear!" he shouted. One shock. The Doctor's body arched off the table. Nothing.

_He was standing there, in the console room. He watched as the Bomb went off. He saw every piece fly outwards in 3-D. He saw all the sparks. And then the scene before him slowed. He slowly jumped over the railing. The box slowly fell to the floor. He watched himself slowly land and grab Rose. He saw her face. It was in fear and shock. He watched himself as he and Rose fell to the ground, but he wouldn't stop falling._

_He continued to fall until he landed in a hall. It was never ending; with white bleached walls and floors, white florescent lamps lined the ceiling both ways. Doors lined the walls all the way down._

_The Doctor got up and ran to the nearest door. He threw it open and there, on the other side of the room, was K-9._

"_K-9!" he cried gleefully. He knelt to the ground and beckoned him nearer._

"_M-Master," he said in his robotic voice, screening across the ground, nearer and nearer. The Doctor almost touched him, when he stumbled back._

"_Master?" K-9's voice echoed. Then it disappeared. He was laying on his back now, staring at the same dull lights. He sat up._

"_Doctor," said a voice. He stood quickly. It was Rose. He ran to the nearest door and threw it open. He saw Rose, as she fell away from his grasp. Daleks and Cybermen fell into the white light, and Rose was going with them._

"_Rose!" he yelled. She disappeared into the light, the light grew, and it consumed the Doctor as well._

_Then the next thing he knew, was he was running. Down and down the many grated steps of the TARDIS, they kept going. He kept running. The sound of the stairs didn't even register with his mind, but he kept going down. _

_He wanted to stop but there was no control over himself. He kept running, like his life, and he just kept going down._

_Then the stairs stopped. He was in a small room. It was a jail cell. He against the side of the wall and held on as a fresh wave of pain overcame him._

"_It's time to stop running," a voice said. There was silence. The Doctor stood up, and stood rigid in the middle of the room._

"_You," he said through gritted teeth._

"_What," said the voice lightly._

"_It was either your snuffed conscience or the fact that you were so ignorant of the people around you, but you never felt pain," the Doctor gritted._

"_Doctor," said the voice, then it started cackling, "Doctor? Doctor… You always feel pain." The Master lunged out of the shadows, only to come short when the chain attached to his ankle and the wall had reached its limit. He was wrapped head to toe in chains. The Doctor fell to his knees and let out another cry of pain. The Master cocked his head, almost in curiosity._

_Then he layed down, and got near enough to the Doctor so he could speak into his ear._

"_It's time to die," he said._

"Clear!" Second shock. Same reaction. No result.

_The slightly shaking form of the Doctor splayed out on the floor, his coat a fray and his hair in disheaval._

_The Master walked around, swaying back and forth, the chains rattled._

"_Being dead is so much fun Doctor!" the Master said with a matter-o-fact tone, "In fact, I bet that once your dead, you're gonna love it more than when you were living." The Doctor remained staring up into empty space. The Master stared in disappointment._

"_It's good not to try, trying just leaves heart ache," the Master said, after a moment of silence, starting to pace again. "I mean, people will mourn, but it won't matter." The Master stopped to stare at the Doctor again. Silence, then the Doctor closed his eyes._

"Clear!" Third shock. Same reaction. No result. Jack stared almost into space.

"I'm sorry," Owen said. Setting the pads down. "He's gone." Tears started to form in Jack's eyes.

"He's dead."

"_Jack's gonna cry because he couldn't save the Doctor. The TARDIS will mourn and fade. Planets, species, and Sarah Jane will cry. And Rose," the Master blew a raspberry, "Buckets and wuckets! It's her I worry about." He glanced at the still form, "The Daleks, and the void! You let her down Doctor. Rose Tyler is definitely in danger."_

_The Doctor's eyes snapped open. Rose._

"_Rose." The Master stared at the Doctor in astonishment._

"_Oh don't tell me you're going to leave," he said. The Doctor gave him a short glance and sat up. Every fiber in his body burned but it was all going to be worth it. He gasped and cried as he crawled into a standing position, leaning against the wall. He looked at the Master. His eyes looked sick, but determined. They stood out on his pale, sweaty complexion and whacked out hair._

"_Was it something I said?" the Master called out. The Doctor made his move. He burst out the door._

"_DOCTOR!" The Master cried out in desperation. The Doctor ignored it. Rose. Rose. Rose. He grabbed the railing to the bottom of the stairs._

"Beep!" the heart moniter went. Owen and Jack looked up. They saw the sign of the heartbeat disappear.

_He pulled himself another flight of stairs. The pain burned like fire through out his body, but he was not going to give up. He cried out as he grabbed onto the railing again, heaving himself up the flight of stairs._

"Beep!" the heart moniter went again. Jack and Owen looked at each other, and then ran over to the Doctor's side, tripping over each other.

_The TARDIS. Stars. Rose. Her smile. He felt more and more energy return to him as he fought up the stairs. He grabbed onto the railing again._

Beep! Owen turned the light on and checked his vitals.

_The Doctor neared the top of the stairs, nearing a bright light. Without hesitation, he ran into it._

Jack saw something move. An ever so slight twitch in the eye. Then, they both opened. Owen was staring, mouth wide open, in high disbelief. This man was alive. It was one heart but it was enough to go off of.

Beep! Beep! Owen looked up at the heart moniters. They were both on, and both of them had a beat.

"That little bastard's a fighter!" Owen said, "He's gonna live."

Rose, Gwen, and Tosh were leaving another store when Rose got a call. She picked it up; it was Jack.

"Jack?" she answered. She could hear his shakiness, and the tears over the line.

"Rose," he said. Rose felt a lump in her throat.

"What's happened?" she asked, her heartbeat quickening.

"He's gonna be okay," Jack said. "He's gonna live." Rose was in a shocked silence. Jack laughed, she heard him blow into a tissue on the other end.

"We'll be right over," she said. Gwen and Tosh nodded without her asking anything and they ran to the car.

Rose ran into the TARDIS, down the hall, and into the infirmary. The table was still in the center of the room, but it was empty. Behind that was a smaller hospital bed, pushed into the corner. She could hear soft beeping noises from machines back there. She walked into the dark room, and into the corner. Jack sat in a chair next to the bed. The Doctor lay in the bed, sleeping soundly. Rose heard the constant: beep, beep, beep, beep! Of the heart machines he was connected to.

Her heart felt warmed and settled with the sound. She took a seat next to Jack. She looked at his face which was staring off into space.

"You look like you've been through hell," she whispered. He blinked, and pulled out of his gaze and looked at her, giving her a short smile.

"Yeah, something like that," he whispered back.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"We had lost him," he said, eyes tearing up again. Rose was stunned into a silence. It must have been horrible because it kept breaking Jack down. Rose touched Jack's arm.

"But it went okay?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"Well, when we finally got all the alienic metal out, he had lost a lot of blood, so," Jack gestured to the blood bags hanging up by the bed, "we hooked him up, and that's when he," Jack faltered, "That's when he flatlined." Rose looked at the Doctor. She would officially give him the "hell survivor" badge.

"It's going to get better," she said. She almost couldn't understand this. She should be the one being encouraged, not Jack. Jack sat up straighter and hugged Rose.

"Don't worry," he said, "It really is going to get better." Rose smiled.

"Don't do that," a raspy voice complained. Rose and Jack broke the hug and sat up quickly, looking at the bed. The Doctor was awake, she could see that, and he was eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"Cut him some slack, you," she teased. "How you feeling?" she asked. The Doctor rubbed his IV/ tube tangled hands on his forehead. He took a moment before speaking.

"Like I could use a serious vacation," he said. Rose laughed.

"I thought we were on vacation," she said.

"I mean a vacation from vacation," he rasped. Rose took note of his sound of voice, and handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks," he took a sip. He set the glass back on the side table and rested his head back into the pillows. He still look sheet white against the cream toned sheets.

They all sat in silence for a moment, thinking about the past few days.

"It's only going to get better," the Doctor finally said. The other two looked up at him and smiled.

"Yep," Jack said.

"If it doesn't, I WILL give pain a physical form and give it a dose of its own medicine yeah?" The two men in the room stared at Rose as if she was a zygon. Rose couldn't understand their behavior, so she tried a different tactic.

"Well, you get some rest while Jack and I clean up the console room, yeah?" she leaned over and planted a kiss on the Doctor's head. He closed his eyes, and seemed to sink into the bedding. Rose grabbed Jack by the ear, who cried out in a silent scream, and they left the room.

The Doctor's eyes might have been closed, but he couldn't help but think about what the Master had said.

_You let her down Doctor._

He stirred in the sheets slightly.

_Rose Tyler is definitely in danger._

NOW THAT WASN'T SUCH A BAD CLIFFY NOW WAS IT? BUT YOU STILL WANT MORE RIGHT? SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SO LONG! I AM KIND OF LIMITED IN MY INTERNET ACCESS LATELY. SORRY! BUT I AM STILL SEEING YOUR REVIEWS AND YOU ARE ALL SO KIND!

thegirlwhoneverforgot


	9. authors note

Author's Note!

I HAVE NO QUOTE FOR YOU THIS TIME, SORRY.

Anyway! I need to really disclaim that last chapter! It was all based off of a scene from his last vow. In Sherlock. Of course. There is that! I did create and own Lux, Pax, Arbiter and Amabel! So, yes, there you go!

Second! Reviews! Listen up "Philosipher," that review is so not nice! I am writing fanfiction because its demand. Heard of the term **CONSUMERS?** My readers love to read Stories **BASED** off of Fandoms. I hope I do not mean to be rude, but I am in touch with reality, and fanfiction helps me take a step back and a breather. I am using fanfiction for the purpose of a relaxing hobby, and when I see all the NICE reviews, I feel very appreciated. This is why I write fanfiction. It is because so many people fandomize over one topic, and I can't help but be like them because I then finally FIT IN. Yes, people can take fandoms to EXTREME measures, but to satisfy their good taste, I write this stuff. WHUMPAGE my dear friend, is yes, rude to the character, but it gives the writer an opportunity to show people how to fix messes like those. ANGST, I love to write angst, I write angsty stories to create a problem, then I can fix it. It teaches the readers how to fix problems.

Third! Chapters! So I have not been posting in a while and I am soo sorry! *10th Doctor voice intended* I am currently trying to write part 8! This story is coming to a close people! If you really want me to extend this, I will create a poll. Check my profile page.

That is all!

Thegirlwhoneverforgot\


	10. Chapter 8

Part 8

**So I forgot to disclaim the last chapter! I do not own: Sherlock, Doctor who, Torchwood, Psych, or any tv show. And the last part was completely based of off His Last Vow from Sherlock. But I do own: Pax, Lux, Arbiter, and Amabel. (Pax means peace, lux means light, Arbiter means judge, and amabel means love… I think) On with Part 8! *Puff of smoke. Smoke dissipates, still standing there.* I thought we weren't going to do it this time! *trips into stage trap door* Not again!**

For the remainder of the day, Rose and Jack cleaned the console room, just as Rose promised. She was sweeping and wiping dust out of the cracks and crannys of the console, while Jack, who was below the grate, cleaned anything that fell down below. Jack continued to sweep, even as Rose continued to wipe more dust down on top of him.

They were very silent as they worked. There was just too much on their minds to speak. As the TARDIS mended, so did the Doctor, but the TARDIS was giving some "off vibes" (how Jack put it).

An hour later, Rose set the rag down. The TARDIS looked great, but Jack and Rose did not. They had dirt and dust all over their faces.

"I'm going to go clean up," she said. Jack walked with her towards the hallway.

"So am I," he said. "Hopefully my room is still here?" Rose shrugged.

"I bet, but since it has'nt been used in a while, it might be further down the halls." Jack grumbled.

"That's just splendid," he muttered, leaving Rose at her bedroom door and off to venture down the halls. Rose smiled, and then went into her room. She quickly grabbed a pair of clothes before jumping in the shower.

Jack, on the other hand, was still trying to find his bedroom. He wandered the halls almost aimlessly, trying any doors that might look old or could be his.

He saw a door and went up to it. He noticed brown splotches that scraped easily off the doorknob. Curiously, he tasted it just a bit and instantly spit it out.

"I have no idea how you can," he muttered. It was definitely blood, but long since dried. He looked for a light switch. He found it, flipped it, and what he saw was not his bedroom.

It was a bedroom, but not his. It was a small room, a small bed, nightstand in one corner, and a closet and a bathroom in the other. Jack walked over to the bedside.

He curiously opened the bedside table. Peering inside he found a small journal. He opened it; what was inside made his eyes teary. First time they had met was when Jack had lured them to 1914 London. There was a picture of Rose, him, and the previous incarnation investigating the bomb.

Jack closed the book, for a moment. That was so, SO long ago. He took a deep breath and opened the journal again. There was only one picture of the 9th incarnation, but it was a beautiful one. Jack gazed at the photo again, and found a separate piece of paper at the bottom that wasn't there before.

_Jack, we have never met, and what I am doing is dangerous. Just a moment ago, this note wasn't there, but being in the Doctor's time stream, I have the ability to do so. Don't think much on this note, it's just a cheerful leave behind. I am not here to change __your__ time line, only to encourage it. I love hearing stories about you, the Doctor, and… Rose? I hear she was wonderful. And, fortunately I got to catch a glimpse of her in one of the Doctor's many adventures! She was so pretty! Wait a minute, is! She IS beautiful! I just have one favor to ask, I have thought about it for a while now and I know this won't screw anything up. Could you tell the Doctor that, that even though he's a time traveler, he can't, there is still only one shot. Tell that regretting what he has done will not help him see the future or the present. Jack, by the way, you are absolutely wonderful. If you don't mind, I have your time hopper. Some people got a hold of it, but before they used it, I did. Oh, yes, the Doctor took the lock off your time hopper. I hope to see you some day, in my own timeline!_

_With Love,_

_Clara "Oswin" Oswald_

_(Or Suflas Girl)_

_P.S Don't __EVER__ tell the Doctor about this note!_

Jack stared in disbelief at the note. He took it out of the journal and placed it in his pocket.

"So this is the Doctor's room?" he thought out loud, even trying to distract himself from the note he just found. It wasn't disturbing, just, interesting. That girl, Clara, kept saying WAS instead of IS. Jack shook his head. Jack swallowed, and put the journal back in the bedside table. He even took the rag stuck in his shirt pocket, and dusted a little. He flipped off the light and went out the door.

He closed it softly, and leaned against it. A girl was in the Doctor's timeline? His heart was indeed happy that his time hopper was in good hands, but his mind was still troubled.

"That impossible girl," he muttered out loud. He started off down the hallway to find his missing bedroom.

He just didn't see the smiling brunette girl behind him that vanished into thin air.

The Doctor slept a lot for the next few days. Whenever he woke, there was always a hearty meal for him to eat. Jack said it was Ianto who made the meals, even though they had pizza most days.

He wanted something to do, every day that his strength returned, he became more and more bored. After the fourth day, his patience ran out.

"Rose!" he yelled. She came running in, appearing at the doorway.

"What is it now, Doctor," she said a smile appearing on her face.

"Can I get up now?" he demanded. Rose laughed.

"Sure," she said, "While you're at it, you can get a shower, yeah?" She didn't wait for the Time Lords response as she ran off to get him some clothes.

Thankfully the TARDIS brought the Doctor's bedroom to right next to the infirmary, so she didn't have to go far. She opened his bedroom door slowly, as if something dangerous lay behind it.

She walked inside, and was surprised to see the bedroom quite small. A small white bed, small white wardrobe, white nightstand, white door frames, and TARDIS blue walls and bedsheets. She walked over to the closet and opened it up. She pulled out some clothes for the Doctor then ran back over to the infirmary.

When she got inside, the Doctor was sitting up, waiting.

"I guess you are stronger than you look," she noted, setting the pile of clothes down. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes," he said, "But I don't feel as strong in these striped pajamas." Rose laughed, and went to turn off the moniters and IV line when she found that it was already off. She looked at the Doctor, who in return, looked up at her like he was an innocent child.

"Where's your screwdriver?" she asked. The Doctor patted his hands.

"Safe," he said. Rose sighed.

"You know Owen hates it when you mess with the monitors," Rose said indignantly. The Doctor snorted.

"That's why I do it," he said. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go, stink," she said, offering an arm to help him to his feet.

"Oi! You didn't let me up for the past four days," he protested. "Am I right?" Rose hushed him.

"Just work on getting to your feet, yeah?"

The Doctor stood up, a bit faster than he should have. He winced at the sudden movement, and spots started to dance in front of his eyes.

"Doctor?" she asked. Her voice sounded a bit fuzzy. The Time Lord's two hearts started to beat a bit quicker.

"Fine," he muttered.

Rose could see him sway slightly, and the pain etch in his face.

"Do you want to sit down? Shower later?" she asked. The Doctor opened his eyes.

"No," he said, "I really, like, really want that shower." Rose laughed.

"Okay, but let's take it slowly yeah?"

"Yeah." They made their way down the hallway, to the next door. She opened it and let him walk through.

She sat down on the bed, and watched as the Doctor shuffled to the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jack. He picked up on the second ring.

"What?" he asked, apprehension in his voice. Rose laughed.

"He's fine, Jack," she said, "He's taking a shower. I was wondering if we could move him to his room? I think he needs new surroundings to look at. He might be a bit more comfortable." Jack was silent for a moment.

"You're in his room?" he asked. Rose was a bit confused as to why Jack was asking such a question.

"Uh, yeah. Problem?" she asked. Jack was quick to reply.

"Nope," he said, "Great idea. I will tell Owen, so we can move the monitors over." Rose choked back a laugh.

"Just tell him to make sure that the panels aren't fried again." Jack groaned.

"How did he-,"he stopped short, "I'm going to lock up the screwdriver. Where is it?"

Rose laughed. "I don't know. The Doctor said that it was 'safe'." Jack groaned again.

"I swear I will-," Jack stopped again. "Never mind." Rose was grinning ear to ear at Jack's irritation.

"I just hope he isn't storing it like you did your sonic blaster," Rose said. Jack was silent.

"How did you even…" Jack trailed off. She could hear his embarrassment through the line.

"Oh, just on TV," she said. Jack scoffed.

"Sure, let's hope not," the he hung up. Rose closed the phone, still smiling.

"Oh Jack," she said to herself, "You just can't hide anything from me, can you?"

What she didn't know was that he could.

The shower for the Doctor was refreshing, but tiring. Every time he thought about the trip back to the infirmary, his body ached a bit more, and his knees would buckle slightly. He was really hoping that his recovery process would hurry up. It was slowed down to a near halt from the stupid alienic metal.

The Doctor had been trying not to slip into a coma, so that he wouldn't scare the others. Several times he almost slipped, without his own free will. Other times, he just thought about it. The more the Doctor thought about sleeping, the more he wanted it.

So he decided he would induce himself for everyone's sake. He would tell them first, so that they wouldn't be scared. The Doctor realized he was starting to fall asleep. He blinked his eyes open.

He was already starting to slip. His body needed it all too bad and he kept holding back. He couldn't keep it up much longer, so he decided to cut the shower short.

He turned the water off, stifling a yawn. Quickly dressed into new pajamas, not really caring how impish they looked. He scuffled his hair with a towel quickly.

He stumbled, running into the counter side. He used everything in his power to hold back the scream he was ready to ignite. Nothing escaped his lips thankfully, but the stumble was heard.

"Doctor?" Rose said through the door. The Doctor took an intake of breath before replying.

"Just fine, Rose," he said with a cool tone, "Just a slight stumble." Rose was silent. A moment later, the Doctor opened the door. Rose was sitting on the bed smiling kindly.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Very tired," he admitted.

"Well then," she said, standing up, "There is your PT for today. How you feeling?"

"Sore. Tired," he said. Rose took note of the short reply.

"Jack and I thought you would like to move in here," she said, guiding him to the bed. "What do you think?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. His eyes seemed a bit droopy.

"I like it," he said. Rose smiled.

"Good, Jack and Owen are bringing the monitors in now," she said. The Doctor nodded. Rose opened the door for Jack and Owen while the Doctor got into bed. He felt awfully stiff, and he was sure there was a new bruise appearing from the stumble. He closed his eyes.

"Not quite yet, buddy," Owen chided, sitting on the bedside. The Doctor struggled to open his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Check up," Owen said. The Doctor sighed and sat up, wincing slightly.

"Hurry up, I don't got all day," he said. Owen laughed.

"I think you do," he said.

"You don't understand," the Doctor said as Owen examined his back.

"Healing coma?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked up at Jack with surprise.

"Yep," he muttered, "Been holding off for too – OW!" The Doctor yelped when Owen ran over the new bruise on his side.

"What's this?" Owen asked.

"Stumble," the Doctor managed. Owen sighed, he noticed the Doctor's closed eyes. He pulled up an eyelid to look at his eyes. They looked very tired.

"Yeah," he muttered, "I think you really need some sleep buddy." The Doctor leaned back, closing the check up.

"Healing coma?" Rose asked out of the blue. Jack turned to her.

"Don't worry," Jack said, "He'll go to sleep, a very deep sleep. Then, his body will heal faster."

"Why didn't we do this before?" Rose asked.

"It was too risky," Owen said. Rose's eyes widened. "It is still very risky, but we will keep a close eye on him." Rose nodded, looking at the Doctor. His eyes were closed, she could tell he was starting to drift. She walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He barely stirred.

"Well, let's go," she said. Owen left first, then Jack. Rose stopped halfway out the door and turned to look at the Doctor. The heart monitors continued to beep, the IV continued to drip, but Rose still felt scared. He was getting better, but she felt like another disaster was about to happen.

Sadly enough, she was right and she didn't even know it. She closed the door, following Jack and Owen.

The Doctor stirred slightly, taking a sharp intake of breath. One thing that Owen missed was a sliver of metal. It was still lodged beneath his skin, poisoning the Doctor. It was using the Doctor's healing coma, and turning it into a poisoning one. The Doctor was still dying. He was sitting at death's door.

On one of the heart monitors, the constant heartbeat went flat for a moment, then continued it's lazy beep. Then, it flat lined again, glitched, and went dead.

**Yes! I loved writing this chapter even though it took FOREVER! Sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed it! Not as bad as a cliffhanger was it? Okay, maybe not. I am SO mean to the Doctor, and you know what? I am really not that sorry. Sorry I am not sorry for being sorry! WHO CARES?! IT'S WHUMPAGE AND IT'S AWESOME!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED BECAUSE THEY MIGHT SAVE THE DOCTOR**

**(ooh small spoiler. I MIGHT kill the Doctor. If you don't want me to, review)**

**thegirlwhonverforgot**


	11. Chapter 9

Part 9

**I have enjoyed hearing your reviews, begging me not to kill the Doctor. I am considering it. I just need a bit more reviews please. I also put up a poll on my profile for you to take whether I should kill the Doctor or not. If you're not seeing it, let me know. Here is part 9! *Trips off of stage completely and falls into crowd* H-hey! It's just a part of the show! Nice hat. Can you hand me over to that door please? *Lights turn off* *Sound of someone falling to the ground* Ouch! Who did that? **

**Doctor: Me.**

**Me: oh… I have to go now…**

**Doctor: *grabs hood* Yeah, I don't think so, we have something to discuss.**

**Me:*gulps***

Rose, Jack, and the Torchwood team sat around the hub in silence. Gwen had gone home, being assured that everything was fine there. Ianto was in the kitchen, making a fourth round of coffee for everyone. Tosh even volunteered to go tag a couple weevils. Rose was taking a nap in her room. Jack and Owen sat in silence.

Owen stood up, stretching a bit. "I'm going to go check on how the Lord of Time is doing. He should be looking better by now." Jack nodded.

"Need help?" he asked. Owen shook his head.

"No," he said, grabbing his med bag, "Just keep your phone or com on." Then, Owen disappeared into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Owen walked through the hallway, wondering how something so big could manage to be lifted so easily. He wondered how heavy it was, then again, he really didn't.<p>

He opened the door to the small bedroom and stepped inside. First thing he noticed was the sound of glitching. He then noticed how sick the Time Lord looked in the dim light.

He rushed over to the bedside, pulling out his phone.

"Help," he managed, before he hung up. He checked the monitors, one was off, the other glitched, and the screen would black out, and make a ragged beep before glitching again. Owen turned on the first monitor, but that revealed a flat line.

He moved to the Doctor's right heart, he felt for a beat, but there was nothing. He heard the ragged breath of the Doctor, like he was having trouble breathing. Owen just couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Jack came bursting through the door.

"What happened?!" he demanded. Owen shoved the med bag towards Jack.

"I don't know, but we need to run another x-ray right now," he said. His voice seemed jagged and cold, but extremely enxious. "Now!" Jack ran out the door to the infirmary.

Five minutes later, they had the Doctor under X-Ray, and what they found proved much.

"We missed one," Owen said, turning the machine off. Jack was hoping that Rose would stay asleep, but in case she woke, he locked the door.

"Ready to begin?" Owen asked, tossing him another pair of latex gloves. Jack was beginning to be sick of the texture.

"Sure," he grumbled, pulling them on.

* * *

><p>Rose was happy to take a nap. She took a shower, and she was feeling great. She walked out of her bedroom. She looked up and down the hallway, for any sign of life.<p>

She headed for the Doctor's bedroom. She stopped short seeing the door was open. Her heart skipped a beat. No, two beats. She ran into the bedroom, stopping again, seeing the bed was empty.

"Doctor!" she cried, running out of the room. She ran down the hall to the door of the infirmary. It was closed. She ran into the door, trying the handle. It was locked. She banged on the door.

"Doctor!" she yelled.

"Not now Rose!" a voice said inside. She banged on the door again.

"Let me in!" she yelled, a tear slipping down her face, "Is he alright?" There was silence inside. She continued to bang on the door.

"Just let me in!" she said, the tears flowing now. She sobbed cried, and banged for ten minutes with no reply. She sank to the floor in a sobbing mess, leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes, sniffling and sobbing. She stayed like that for an hour, praying and hoping her Doctor would be alright.

The door opened, ever so softly, but it made her jump. Jack came out, and knelt down next to her. Her tears came freshly a flow. He sat on the ground and held her, holding her, not saying a word and she just cried.

"What," she sniffled, "happened?" Jack swallowed.

"Owen missed a piece of metal," Jack said slowly, "It was heavily toxicating his body. It was reaching the last stages of corruption." Rose wiped at her eyes, looking up at Jack.

"Can I see him?" she asked. Jack nodded, letting go of her. She stood up, still wiping her eyes. She walked inside.

Owen was in the corner cleaning himself up. Rose didn't want to know what of, so she continued to the bedside in the back of the room.

As she approached the bed, she could immediately tell how damaging the surgery had been. The Doctor's thin, yet strong built frame lay sickly in the sheets and bedding. She sat down, eyes not moving.

He was sweating terribly, obviously in great pain. Rose couldn't even imagine sleeping in a world of pain, not waking up. She hoped that this comatose that he put himself into would finally start working, because if it didn't she would wake him up herself.

She lay her head on the bed, stroking the hand that was cold and still on the sheets. Rose had taken a nap only two hours ago, but another nap sounded like gold to her at the moment. So there, holding the Doctor's hand, Rose fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*walks slowly onto stage* So, *ahem* I, I'm just going to leave it off there. Yes, it's short but, *glances to side* I had to negotiate some terms. Next chapter is what you either will expect, or what you won't expect. Take my poll on my profile page to either save the Doctor, or kill him. This is it! The next chapter determines the fate of the Doctor! MWAHAHA! *turns to Doctor* I REALLY DON'T CARE! I CAN KILL YA IF I WANT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF IT SAVES YA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Doctor: *looks around* *pulls out sonic* We'll see about that!**

**Me:*nothing but a plastic figurine* Oh crap.**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	12. Chapter 10

Part 10

**Hiyah everyone! So, at the end of the chapter I will give out the total of votes taken and who won, but this is the chapter where you find out if the Doctor dies or lives!**

Rose was kneeling at the bedside. She was sobbing; clutching the TARDIS blue sheets of the empty bed. Through the sobs that racked her body, she kept muttering 'no'.

"Doctor," she cried, nearly wailing, "You can't be gone! I don't want you to go!"

_**EARLIER THAT DAY.**_

Jack had urged Rose to take a break. Go shopping. Go to the beach. Go to the shabby bar! Anything, he offered for her to get out of the TARDIS and Torchwood. Rose finally conceded to Jack's wishes.

She, Gwen, and Tosh left for a picnic on the beach.

Jack sighed as he watched the trio walk out the door. Now, to get on with other matters…

The Doctor's state had not gotten worse, but it hadn't improved. Jack found himself sitting at the Doctor's bedside, rhetorically diagnosing the Doctor's body repeatedly. After ten minutes of the same thing, Jack sat up sighing, rubbing his face.

"Doctor," he muttered through his hands, "We need something for a change! We need the sun to shine a bit brighter." He sat in silence for a moment. The silence following Jack's request fell, it filled with the sound of straight, flat beep, answering the request given.

Jack sat up startled.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he yelled, before calling Owen.

_His comatosis state did not relieve any pain. This was one part of the down side. The other part was that he could not feel his body repairing. Had the bomb completed the damage? Was there no hope? Would he be safe?_

_He felt a jabbing pain jostle through his body. He could vaguely feel hands touching him, and he honestly didn't like it. _

_He wanted Rose. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to hear her joking, teasing, or encouraging words. He wanted to take her by the hand and go on adventures again._

_But now, he was starting to feel like there were "if's" placed in there. He tried to shake them off._

_He wanted to feel again. He wanted to open his eyes and see the world. He was tired of the pain. He was reduced to a bed. He wanted to be free._

_Just. LIVE… LIFE… LOVE… HOPE… DREAMS… LAUGHTER… CREATION…_

_Just. Take. That. First. Breath._

_And he did._

Owen turned off the heart monitors in the room. He looked at Jack who stared blankly into space.

Owen stood and put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"There's nothing left to fight," he said. "It's over." Owen left.

Rose got the call. Hearing Jack's voice, her heart continued to skip beats. Tears started running down her cheeks and Gwen and Tosh didn't even need to be told anything. They packed up quickly and got in the car.

Rose ran down the hallway into the infirmary, thinking they had moved the Doctor. He wasn't there.

She ran a bit further and burst into the Doctor's bedroom. The bed was empty. She sank to her knees and began to cry.

Rose couldn't help but repeat those words. She continued to cry, less and less, but it continued.

"I don't want you to go," she kept whispering to herself. Her own sniffling, and crying drowned out the very soft sound of the door opening. She didn't feel the presence that knelt down next to her with difficulty.

But then she felt the arms wrap around her in a hug: securing her, protecting her.

"Rose Tyler," a Scottish voice whispered, "I will never leave you." Rose's snifflings paused as she looked up at the face that looked down at her with care and love.

"Oh my god," she uttered, and hugged him hard, burying her face in the fully dressed Time Lord. The Doctor winced.

"Easy, I'm not as right as rain quite yet!" he protested. Rose didn't say anything. She just cried into his shoulder as he hugged her, gently rocking back and forth.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor whispered into her ear, "Defender of the Universe."

"And your backside!" she finished.


	13. Chapter 11

Part 11

**Okay! So last chapter I didn't tell you who won, (but it's obvious anyway). My word doc was not working very well and the stupid space lines were going bonkers. Any way! The winning vote was to save the Doctor! To those people who requested for him to die… never mind. No comment. I was just… wow… stunned. But anyway! It was a very obvious vote! Nobody had questions but I am going to take this time to reply…**

**FIF: you got your wish. Yes, I LOVE Sherlock and they are certainly everywhere in my book(s). Glad you like it!**

**Guest 1: Sorry, I did not kill him. Thanks for the review though!**

**Guest 2: Fan girls are ever grateful for your vote.**

**Donna Tempus: I obey the rules of the be nice to time lords week. You got your wish.**

**Agest1: Okay, you scared the hell out of me. The vote was inevitable, but I made sure to twist up the last chapter. I sure do not want to see your flames.**

**Ashena-Iulik: Yep, people can be weird. Can't you believe that people ACTUALLY voted to kill the Doctor?**

**THAT IS ALL! NOW FOR THE CONCLUSION!**

***fireworks. Sparklers. Cannon.* YEEESSS! *cloak catches fire* AHH! Fire extinguisher! FIRE! FIIRREEE! *dumped into kiddie pool* *spluttering* I SAID EXTINGUISHER IDIOT!**

Jack was watching with a happy and light heart when the Doctor and Rose walked out of the TARDIS. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt that good. He watched the Doctor carefully. Sure, the Time Lord was walking again, nut he still looked like hell. His stature was still stiff, and there was an occasional wince. He was still pretty pale and a bit thin but he was certainly making progress.

The Doctor looked towards Jack and gave a slight nod of his head with a small grin.

"Now," the Doctor said, clearing his throat, "I honestly do not do a lot of mushy speech stuff but, thank you." He then turned to Jack, "We have a lot of things to talk about." Jack voluntarily swallowed.

"Yep," he croaked. "This is going to be fun."

The Doctor, Rose and Jack sat down on the couch in the hub. Jack took a deep breath, preparing himself. There was a silence for a moment. Rose sat very uncomfortably, seeing the two men stare at each other.

"The bomb," the Doctor said quietly. Jack looked hardly at the Doctor. "What was it for?"

Another pause. "There was an alien that was too much of a threat to this world, and it had to be eliminated."

"So how did it land in the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, sitting up a bit. Rose interjected.

"You left the shields down," she said. The Time Lord corrected himself.

"Vortex," he said, "How did it get into the vortex? Why did you put it there?"

Another pause.

"The alien managed to slip into the time vortex through the time riff in Cardiff," Jack explained, with out hesitation.

"What was wrong? How was it threatening?" the Doctor purged.

"It was reckless," Jack said, slipping into the couch, "The time bomb was in it's possession. Worse than having a trained alien assassin on earth is -,"

"A reckless one," the Doctor finished. Jack nodded.

"So why send the time bomb after it?" the Doctor asked. Jack sighed at all the questions.

"My time hopper didn't work. There was no telling what else it would pick up. If he would get friends. We just had to stop him before he did something else. We released the time bomb into the time rift, ending up in the vortex, following the stupid alien." Everyone fell silent again.

"Don't do that again," the Doctor said, standing up stiffly. "I'm going to rest a bit. Jack, thanks for being honest. And, don't send stuff through the time rift like that if it's dangerous like a time bomb." Jack nodded, and the Doctor walked off to his bedroom in the TARDIS alone. Rose and Jack watched him.

"You are so dam lucky," Rose said in awe. Jack sighed standing up.

"It couldn't have been better," he said.

A week later, the Doctor waved goodbye to Torchwood.

The Doctor was fully healed, and was ready for another adventure. He promised Rose, that they would see her mum first before another round of trips. The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches twisting nobs. He halted before flipping the last switch for take off.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her.

"I insist on Barcelonia after your mother. I fear I might die if we don't go," he said with sarcasm. Rose laughed.

"Don't over exaggerate, but that sounds nice," she said, grabbing the railing. She nodded for him to flip the switch. He smiled at her.

"ALLONS-Y!" he yelled flipping the switch.

**AND THERE MY FRIENDS IS THE END! ADIEUH! ADIEUH! GOOD-BYE!**

**TILL NEXT TIME! HAVE ANY REQUESTS? PM ME OR REVIEW!**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**Thegirlwhoneverforgot**


End file.
